


His Bedelia

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealous Hannibal, Possessive Hannibal, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title sucks couldn't think of another one. </p><p>Hannibal is curious about Bedelia. When an opportunity to search her house comes up will he take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before her attack. Just something that crossed my mind its my first Hannibal I really love their cannon. Feedback is appreciated. Ive read every fanfic about them and i enjoyed them all immensely.

Hannibal wasnt curious by nature. His keen observation and knowledge mentality always provided him with the information he craved.

He viewed people as marionettes to be controlled.   
Other then Will only one othe captivated him. The female enigma nambed Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier.

He sigh as she looked at her watch. There session was done and he would have to await their next appointment to see her again. Time never seemed to be in his favor when she was near. Every hour seemed to pass fasted then the last.

As she walked him to the door he made his usual invatation which he knew she would refuse.

"It wouldn't be right for me as your psychiatrist to eat dinner at your house. I would be crossing the line between doctor and patient."

"My invatation is to a fellow colleague not my psychiatrist. Is there another reason why you're so set in your refusal?"

Bedelias features revealed nothing as she spoke.  
"I have a previous engagement and it would be very rude for me to cancel."

Hannibal was many things,but he was never rude. He knew for a fact Bedelia was not either. Curiosity burned at him as he nodded and departed.

Various thoughts ran through his mind as he raced home. Who was she meetig? Who was stealing his Bedelia?

Later that night he watched as a tall average looking man escorted Bedelia to an expensive looking car.

As they drove away he memorized the license plate numbers for future reference.

Once he was assured of their departure he steathly made his way to her house. He would use her absence to his advantage. Tonight he would discover a more intimate side to Bedelia.

He usually refrained from going through others personal items, but Bedelia was a different matter. Her persona was so like his own demeanor. So like his person suit. Even Will who claimed to be like him was predictable. Sure he was a challenge in his own unique way, but he was easily manipulated by the people around him. Bedelia wasn't. She was cold and calculating.

Hannibal entered her house with ease. Using a small light he searched her home for anything that would provide him with insight. For a key to Bedelias inner thoughts.

Nothing. He found nothing in her domain. Her house reflected her immaculate persona to perfection. His final destination was her bedroom.

He stood at the entrance an inhaled deeply. Her scent was the strongest here. It invaded his nostrils as he walked towards her nightstand and made a quick work of the lock. 

Inside he found a gun, knife and a black book.  
His mind pictured Bedelia using either one of these weapons to end anothers life. 

Careful not to disturb the other items he lifted the book from the nightstand. He gingerly leafed through the black book. He smiled like the cat that got the canary when he saw Bedelias neat penmanship scrawled across the pages. He never thought Bedelia the type to keep a diary.

 

He leafed through the pages slowly. He stopped when he saw his name. His eyes had barely grazed the words surrounding his name when he heard a car.

He reluctantly put the book back in place and locked the drawer. Through the window he saw a cab pulling away and heard the front door opening.

Bedelia had taken a cab? Where was her date? 

He quickly hid himself in her walkin closet. He watched through the opening as she turned on the light. 

Bedelia sighed as she placed her coat and purse on her dresser. She easily released her long hair from its confines as she remived her shoes.

Hannibal knew if she discovered him it would be easy to kill her. He could twist her neck and listen to the bones cracking. Or he could use the her own knife to slit her throat open. The image of her blood flowing from the gaping wound unto her porcelain skin entered his mind. It would be easy to kill her but..... he found a part of him didnt want to end her life.

His thoughts were derailed by Bedelia undoing the zipper of her dress. Hannibal had never been one to fall prey to carnal lust, but this woman seemed to awaken something within him he couldnt begin to understand.

The dress pooled at her feet revealing her creamy skin. She walked towards her dresser clad in her lacey black bra and underwear. Hannibal felt his fine trousers become a tad constrictin. A certain part of his anatomy felt the need to vocalize his desire.

He could find no fault with her body as his eyes caressed the lines and curves of her body. He wanted nothing more then to reveal himself to her. He wanted to grab her and make her orgasm with his name on her lips.

After slipping on a blue camisol she went to the bathroom to finish preparing for bed.

When she returned she took two sleeping pills and slipped beneath the covers.

Bedelia unlocked her nightstand and pulled out her black book. She was barely opening ot when her phone rang.

"Hello"

Hannibal watched her jaw clench and herskin lise color.

"I dont care to listen to your apologies and sentiments of guilt. Dont contact me again."

Hannibal stared at her in confusion as she hung up on the caller. He saw her grimence as she began to write.

When the pills bgan to take effect she put her book away and went to sleep.

He waited patiently for her breathing to even out begore stepping out of his hidding spot.

He approached her bed like a predator would its prey. She looked peaceful as she slept.  
As he watched her he noticed a mark pn her wrist he had been too distracted to see earlier. 

Hannibal bristled as he saw purple bruises in shape of a handprints forming on her shoulders and hand.

He opened the drawer quietly and flipped her black book open to her last entry. As he did he felt anger consume him. That fool dared to to harm his Bedelia!

Placing the book back he made to leave. Before he he left he placed a light kiss near the corner of her mouth. He could of sworn he saw a her smile.

He left her house as queitly as he had entered. There would be time later to read what she had written about him. His artention was neee  
needed elsewhere at the moment. One of his marrionetts needed to be cut down.

He smiled as he turned drove away from her house. He would make Bedelia a fine dinner with that repugnant man. After all she had said she couldn't eat dinner at his. She never said they couldnt eat dinner at hers.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoverys and unraveling secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos they are like lovely chocolate chip cookies. This chapter is dedicated to Sueli thanks for your comment.

Hannibal made quick work of the squealing man before him. He so loved to see them beg. 

The whimpering man at his feet pathetically pleaded for his life. Hannibal smiled as stroked the man's neck. 

With a quick and and hard grasp he choked the life out of him. Hannibal delighted in the way the light left the man's eyes as he struggled to remain with the living.

As he stared at the now lifeless body at his feet he contemplated the fate of the man's body. 

He couldnt serve this repugnant man to his Bedelia. He wasn't fit enough live in the same existence as her. Let alone did he deserve to grace her lips.

He tossed the limp body into his trunk. He would use him to practice one of his older recipes.

There was never a shortage of rude people. The earth was practically overrun by them. He would find a more suitable person to serve as dish for his Bedelia.

 

Hannibal sat across from Bedelia Du Maurier as she spoke to him. He heard what she was saying,but he didn't listen.

Weeks had passed and he had yet to discover what she had written about in her journal. 

"Hannibal these sessions always go better when I have your attention."

"You always have my attention Dr.Du Maurier." A half truth if any. His thoughts may be distracted, but she always held his attention. 

Bedelia's ice cold eyes examined him as he spoke. Her emotionless eyes betrayed nothing. Her eyes remind him of those of a cat. 

The way they watched him as if he were an interesting mouse. Instead of a vicious hidden predator. So hidden were her emotions , he couldn't phantom her thoughts.

She glanced at her watch and stood. "Our time is up. We will have to discuss what has distracted you so much these past days in our next session."

She closed the familiar black journal he so desired and stood to walk him out. 

He hid in the shadows of the waiting room and watched through her partially open office door. She placed the journal in her desk drawer and locked it. He slipped out of the room and went to move his car. He would find out what he had written about him today.

 

Hannibal waited in his car for Bedelia drive by. Once he was assured of her departure he made his way back to her office.

The locks on her doors and desk were childs play. He would have to get her better locks for her safety. Not that any lock could keep him out from where he truly wanted entrance.

He held the journal in his hand and savored the content and excitement he felt. In his hands he held Bedelia's innermost thoughts. 

Opening the journal he turned to the first entry which held his name.

December 3, 2005

The man Professor Davis introduced me to is intresting. He stood in the room as if if he wasn't really there. 

Yet his overwhelming presence didnt fade into the background. His eyes, a deep almost maroon color, held no emotion. 

The smile he ofered me was as calculated as his movements. 

He was a predator amongst what he considered prey. A predator hidden in plain sight. 

Everyone in the room was blinded by his charms. I am not everyone. This man oozed danger... 

I wanted nothing more than to leave the room.....to escape his presence. Yet a small part of me yearned to stay at his side.

I guess that is what led me into taking him on as a patient. That and curiosity. I am curious to see what Dr. Hannibal Lecter is capable of.

 

Hannibal smiled as he read her thoughts of their first meeting. She had seen through him from the first moment they met. He frowned as he poured over her thoughts enscribed on the rest of the pages. 

He would have to eliminate her. She was to close to discovering him.

Her thoughts were circling around an unclear idea of what he was. 

She still had a ways to go to unveil him, but he couldn't take that chance. Bedelia would find out what he was capable of.

Hannibal sat in his car and watched as the patient he had refered to Bedelia enter her building. It wouldn't be long before Bedelia ceased to exist in the land of the living.

He entered the quiet waiting room and approached the silent office. 

He opened the door and expertly hid his surprise and relief at the scene before him. 

Bedelia sat in shock near their shared bloody patient. Her arm and face were splashed with blood. The blood was not hers. 

Apparently other than ruffing her up a bit she was unharmed. The relief he felt surprised him. It seems that Bedelia would be more difficult get rid of. 

Especially now that he knew she was capable of taking down a significantly larger attacker. 

He approached her slowly and and took in the sight of her and the deceased man more closely.

He hid his smile as she looked at him. She had cut out his tounge. How charming. 

"I killed him."  
He helped her up and escorted her to the bathroom.  
"You defended yourself against a patient who wished to do you harm."  
He turned on the water and wet a small towel. 

"I cut out his tongue."

"He would have killed you. I can help you... if you ask me to. I can make this appear exactly as it is supposed to. An act of self defense."

He watched her in the mirror as he wiped the blood off her cheek.

"Help me." She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

Their bargin was sealed. She was his and only his.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed. Hannibal has isolated Bedelia. Meets a prospective new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and thanks sueli for your continued support.

September 9, 2015   
Present Day 

6 years had passed since the patient Hannibal had manipulated attacked Bedelia. Hannibal smiled as knotted his tie and smoothed his hair.

In the six years that had passed Bedelia's company belonged only to him. She never left her house and since her attack she had cut off all her other social ties. She now saw him in her home.

He was her only companion. Whether she liked it or not it would remain that way for as long as he desired. 

He had proved that to her when she tried retiring. She was his, it was as simple as that.

He makes his way up the steps of her luxurious home and knocks three times upon her door.

He hears the locks on her door turn. He breaths in discretely as her scent wafts through the now open door.

She looks beautiful as always. Her golden curls shine with luster upon her shoulders. Her teal eyes glow in the darkness of the entryway.

She strps back as she speaks.  
"Hello. Come on in."

He steps past her and they take their usual seats across each other.

Hannibal finds himself momentarily distracted by her toned leg as she cosses them.  
They are a lovely sight. She intertwines her finges as she speaks.

"This always goes better if im perfectly honest with you."

Always so direct Bedelia.  
"What would be the piont otherwise."

"Well on of us has to be honest."

"Im honest."

"Not perfectly."

She was calling him out. She should know better by now.  
"As honest as anyone."

Again she defied him. " Not really. I have conversations with a version of you. And hope that the actual you gets what he needs."

He looked away from her inquiring gaze.  
"A version of me."

"Naturally I respect its meticulous construction. But you are wearing a very well tailored persons suit."

She was treading on dangerous grounds.  
"Do you refer to me as person suits to your psychiatrist friends."  
He knew she had no friends other than himself.

"I don't discuss patients with my psychiatrist friends. Especially since I only have one patient who chose to ignore my retirement."

"A patient who wears a person suit."  
Her words rang with truth. A truth that would kill her if she wasnt cautious.

"Maybe its less of a person suit and more of a human veil."

He couldnt help the small smile he felt form on his face. 

"It most be lonely."

"I have friends and the opportunity for friends. You and i are friendly."

She gave him look that treaded between the line of amusement and pitty.   
"You are my patient and my colleague. Not my friend."

Her words hurt more than he cared to acknowledge. 

"At the end of your hour I will pour you glass of wine. Nevertheless you will be drinking it on the other side of the veil."

This woman was insufferable as she was intriguing.

"Why do you bother?"

"I see enough of you to see the truth of you. And I like you."

Hannibal felt the odd sentiment of hurt he had felt previously disappear. She ckaimed to see him? Apparently she had liked the glimpses she had seen behind the veil. She said she liked him. How far did her affection for him go? 

"Red or white." 

He smiled as she walked by him. The graceful way she departed left him entranced.

"I think something pink dont you."

They sat sat in companiable silence as they sipped at their wine.

He enjoyed watching her covertly as she drank. He had to refrain from leaping at her when she licked the tiniest drop of wine from her lips.

He covertly watched the tip of her pink tongue trace her bottom lip to catch the drop.

He wanted nothing more than to trace her lips with his own tongue. To devour her completely. 

He left her house a while later.  
He smiled as he drove home. By his design she was alone. One way or another he would devour her. Either in the throes of passion or on his dinning room table. The choice was hers.

 

Hannibal felt excitement course through him as he disscussed Will with Bedelia. He had finally found someone worthy of his friendship.

" I met a man much like myself. Same hobbies.Same world views. He is nothing like me yet he has me considering friendship. He can assume my point of view."

"Its nice when someone sees us Hannibal. Or has the ability to see us. It requires trust. Trust is difficult for you."

" You've helped me to understand what I want in a friendship. And what I dont."

"You spend alot of time building walls Hannibal its natural to want to see if someone is clever enough to climb over it."

Hannibal pondered over her words. Yes it would seem Will had begun to ascend his carefully constructed walls.

He found that he did not mind. He desired his friendship. If only Bedelia was like Will. She was clever,but she apparently had a different agenda. What was she after.

It did not cross his mind that she was picking his wall apart instead of climbing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is blinded by Will. Bedelia is conflicted and sees she must depart. Hannibal decides Bedelias life has run its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if its slow im getting into the motions of writing this fic. Comments and feedback are appreciated.

Chapter 4

"Whatever your doing with Will....stop. He will betray you Hannibal."

Hannibal paced," He is my friend. I am trying to help him."

Bedelia frowned," You cannot function as an agent of freindship to a man who is disconnected from the concept-as a man who is disconnected from the concept."

"Im trying to protect Will from influence."

"You may not be able to."

"Im not comfortable telling Will that my best efforts to help him may fail."

"Then tell him something else."

Bedelia didnt understand his connection to Will. She is on the fact that Will is seeking to end him. She knew not what she spoke of. Perhaps it was her loyalty that was in question.

"Jack Crawford asked about my attack. I told him half truths. A violent patient swallowed his tongue while he was attacking me. I didnt tell him how or who was responsible."

"You protect your patient from Jack Crawford,but i cant protect mine."

"Not anymore. You have maintain boundries Hannibal."

She spoke in a commanding tone he had never heard use before.

It angered and aroused him. How could someone so small and defenseless have some much power in her voice. 

He approached her as an animal would its prey. She spoke of boundries. She saw them as protection and lines not to be crossed. He saw them as something to be tested and earsed. He did not like obstacles blocking him from what he saw as his.

Will was untouchable behind the bars that caged him in, for now at least . Bedelia didnt have the benifit of those bars to protect her.

He was in her personal space, breathing the same air as she did. He could see that she was struggling not to step back. 

He ignored her luscious looking lips as he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to the cold flesh of cheek. Another woman would melted under his lips. Bedelia remained as cold as ice.

Against her cheek he whispered

"When the pressures of my personal and professional relationships with Will grow too great I assure you I'll find a way to relieve them."

He took a step back from her motionless form as he finished speaking. She remained motionless even after he took his usual seat.

 

Bedelia sat in her home and took relief in the wine she drank. Hannibal was playing a dangerous game with Will. 

He was so enamored with his protege he didnt see the trap of his own making closing in on him. She saw less of him now that he had Will. 

She was torn between releif and sadness. Hannibal was possessive to those he saw held considerable appeal. 

Before Will Hannibal hardly left her alone. Now he was so consumed by his new toy he had left her alone. She enjoyed the newfound freedome to an extent. 

Now that she had more breathing room... se felt lonely. She had no-one in her life. Hannibal had seen to that. As much as she had faught her growing attachment and affection for Hannibal, it was useless.

She feared him yes. She knew that nothing would keep her safe from him.

 

He would kill her when he found he no longer had need for. Especially now that he believed she had betrayed him to Jack Crawford.

She had seen the doubt in his eyes. He would kill her and this time he would come for her personally.

Even knowing this she couldn't help the surge of worry that flooded her. Jack would find out what happened the night of her attack. First he would take her down and then he would take Hannibal. 

She fascinated by a man who could kill her as easily as he could kiss her. 

When he had kissed her cheek part of her felt like screaming and a much larger part of her desired to churn her head and kiss him.

She grabbed her black journal and leafed through it. She no longer wrote in it. It wasn't private. Not even her thoughts were safe from Hannibal.

Hannibal considered her smart, but he did not view her as an equal. He believes she does not truly see him. He is wrong. 

Hannibal sees her as pawn in a rather elaborate chess set. He is the player behind the pieces. His beloved Will was his king,something to be protected. 

His supposed protection always resulted in death or injury. He had told her he felt protective of her. Only after he had sent their patient to kill her.  
He was too blind to see that she was in control of her own actions. She wasnt as defenseless as he believed her to be. 

From the first moment she met him she knew he was dangerous. As much as it pained her she would have to do what he refused. She would have to take a step back. 

She had warned him and he had ignored her. He would have to face the consequences of his actions. When Will betrayed him he would be alone. She just wanted to say goodbye before she left.

 

He took a step forward and she took one back. Their dangerous dance continued until her back hit his desk.

"I've had to draw a conclusion based on what I glimpsed through the stitching of the person suit that you wear. And the conclusion I've drawn is that you are... dangerous. Pkease dont come to my home again. Ill show my self out."

She would have preferred an out burst of anger... anything but the brooding silence that filled his office.

As she walked to the door his words stopped her.

"I am resuming therapy with Will."

"To what end.. other than your own."

"No end."

Bedelia swallowed the anger and sadness threatening to consume her.

"Then perhaps you deserve one another."

 

Hannibal continued staring at the door long after she had gone.

He felt a mixture of loss and anger. He had grown tired of Bedelia's constant assault of Wills loyalty. He ignored the part of him that would miss her insight and presence. Although he was fond of her his mind had been made up. Bedelia wouldnt survive to see tomorrow. 

Bedelia circled her home once more before placing her perfume on her usual seat. 

She would miss her home... a small voice in her head hissed... "You will miss Hannibal..." She left before more traitorous thoughts detained her. 

Hannibal arrived at Bedelias home dressed in his finest practice suit.

He would end Bedelia quickly. There was need to draw ot the inevitable.

Her home was empty...she had out maneuvered him. He smiled as he breathed in the scent of her perfume. He had underestimated her ..... he would not do that again.

He would see her again. After he, Will, and Abigail escaped. He would find her and keep her at his side. 

He heard her voice echo through the darkned house.  
"Your dangerous....."

"Well played Bedelia."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has betrayed Hannibal..... He is now completely alone....for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Apparently this chapter did not post like i thought  
> It had my apologies

Hannibal put on his coat as he walked out into the rain.

The blood which soaked his clothing and skin fell as the harsh rain fell upon him.

Authentic tears mingled with the blood and water from his cheeks. He tasted the bitter salt of his tears as he walked away from the man he thought his friend.

Will had betrayed him......he had given him what others only dreamed of....and yet he had betrayed him. 

"Et tu, Will"  
Julius Caesar's words never seemed more fitting. Brute and Will both wanted to bathe in the blood of those eho trusted them.

The only difference was that only one of them succeeded. 

Will bathed on his own blood tonight.  
Hannibal continued his walk till he reached the home of the woman who refused his friendship. The woman who had yet to betray him....but had abandoned him. 

Hannibal exited her shower in all his glory. Physically clean from the tainted blood, but never fully cleansed.

As he dried himself he half expected to see Bedelia seated upon the bed.

He wished desperately for her presence.  
Due to his misplaced trust and loyalty he had lost... 

Hannibal pushed the thoughts of longing away. They would not help him now.

 

Hannibal sat in a luxurious seat in first class. Next him an empty space rang with silence. He was alone. His chest set was empty of all other pieces.....except one.

He graciously accepted the glass Champaign from the passing woman with a smile. 

He would find Dr.Bedelia Du Maurier...the last piece upon the board. If he had categorized Will as the king... Bedelia was his Queen.

 

Hannibal arrived at the gala in Florence with flair. His disguise as the "honorable" Dr.Fell. was perfect. He easily secured the position of curator at the Capponi Library in Florence, Italy. Killing the good doctor and his wife was all to easy. 

When his "fellow" curators asked for his wife he would simply state they had seperated. He would speak nomore of the matter and they did not dare pry.

He looked immaculate as always in his suit as he chatted with the others. Guests danced about and laughed all around him. 

Hannibal was growing increasingly agitated with Professor Sogliato. Only after reciting Dante Alighieri's “La Vita Nuova in flawless Italian did the man stop complaining.

Hannibal looked around the gala as his colleagues spoke. Many attractive woman smiled at him as they walked around, but none of them caught his attention. Untill he spotted an elegant looking blonde dressed in a in beautiful gown.

She was giving him her back. Her blonde hair was curled and pinned up. She had a lovely backside...if only she would turn. Something about her looked so familiar.

The colleugue to his left smiled at him.

"Ah I see the lovely Doctore has caught your attencion. Shes quite beautiful."

Hannibal bit back a sigh. She still had not turned.

"Yes, she is stunning who is she?"

"Dr.Esme Barrington. She is here doing research for some paper. We were graced with her presence a month ago. Professor Sogliato and many of the single men have been after her. None have been successful."

Hannibal watched as Professor Sogliato spoke with the mysterious woman. 

He smiled in delight when he finally saw her face. Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier was in Italy....what a delightful surprise.

"I think I will try my luck."

Hannibal did not wait for a response. He made his way to Bedelia as quickly and covertly as possible. She still had not seen him.

As he approached he heard Professor Sogliato trying to impress his Bedelia with his accomplishments. 

Hannibal bit back a growl as Professor Sogliato touched Bedelia's hand.

"Exuse me madame, may Ihave this dance."

Bedelias form tensed as he spoke. He couldn't tell if she surprised,scared,or angry as turned to face him. Her features were unreadable as always. 

Professor Sogliato was about intervene when Bedelia spoke. 

"Of course. Please excuse me Professor."

Without a backward glance she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

He held her close as they twirled about. He never had a more perfect dance partner. She glowed in his ars under the lights of the gala.He imagined they looked quite magnificent by the way the others gazed upon them.

She looked like a goddess and he a god. He knew he ayed the part of Hades, but who was she.  
Was she his Persephone or was she something dangerous. Like the Egyptian goddess Mafdet – A predatory goddess said to destroy dangerous creatures .  
Was she here to destroy him. 

Would she succeed where Will and others had failed.

He smiled at her and she at him. He dipped her as the song came a close. Only one word encompassed what he felt.

"Bellissimo."

Still close to him she smiled.  
"Grazie."

He smiled again as he led her off the dance floor. They were immediately crowded by their colleagues.

"You both danced divinely."

"Yes they did," Professor Sogliato sneered,"Esme will you join me for a dance?"

Bedelia could feel the tension radiating off the two men. If she danced with him she feared it wouldnt bode well with Hannibal. But then again...she was entitled to do as she pleased. No matter the consequences. She was sure he would kill her soon anyways.

"Yes."

Hannibal simmered in anger as that man danced with Bedelia.  
Insufferable woman there ever was..... a traitorous voice whispered mockingly, "You missed her. Your only jealous."

He angrily pushed those thoughts away. 

After the song ended they returned to them.  
Professor Sogliato and others were already asking for a dance.

"Im sorry gentlemen,but im afraid I must depart. I had a wonderful time."

Persistent as ever Professor Sogliato offered his company back to her hotel. 

"I appreciate the offer,but it is not necessary. Goodnight gentlemen."

She departed like smoke through his fingers. 

It was all to easy to manipulate the others into giving up the name of her hotel.

Bedelia drank a tall glass of wine in the bar of her hotel.  
She needed one more night cap before she went to bed. 

A while later she opened the door to her suite. She spoke to the shadows as she removed her jewelry.

"Are you here to kill me Hannibal?"

The shadows spoke,"No."

She went to the bar in her room nd pored them both a glass of wine. She walked towards the chair he sat in and gave him the wine.

Bedelia avoided touching his hand as she gave it to him.

She sat infront of him and sipped her wine. 

"Have you thought of eating Sogliato?"

He chuckled at her question,but did not answer.

"What have you done Hannibal?"

"I removed my persons suit."

"How does it feel being seen?"

He frowns at her in the darkness. "You ended our doctor patient relationship."

She looked away from. "I lacked the skills to continue your therapy."

"I never found you lacking."

"I didnt provide you with a suitable substitute. Is Will still alive?"

"Will was not a suitable substitute for therapy ."

"What was he?"

"Is this professional curiosity?"

"Almost entirely."

"Do you trust me?"

"Not entirely Hannibal."

He loved hearing his name on her lips.

They finished their drinks in silence. 

Hannibal helped Bedelia up as he stood.  
"Will you join me and an acquaintance for dinner tomorrow?"

Bedelia looked at the hand that still held hers. "What will be the outcome of this dinner."

Hannibal whispered his response against hand before he kissed it.

"The only one in danger.....is the the aquaintence."

"What am I Hannibal?"

"The last one I have left."

"I accept your invatation."

"I'll come for you tomorrow."  
He walked towards the door before he abruptly stopped and turned back.

"Will you be here? Or will you run again?"

"I ran before Hannibal and yet here you are..."

He approached her again and embraced her tightly.

Bedelia took comfort in the arms of a killer. He could kill her right now if he desired. The way he held onto her...like a man starved for affection gave her glimmer comfort. Not hope. There was no hope when you were in the company of Hannibal.

He released her and made his way to the door.

Bedelia's seductive voice called out to Hannibal before he left.

"Before you leave would you please help me with my dress."

Hannibal approached Bedelia as turned to give her back.

He slowy undid the zipper of her dress relishing every new piece of porcelain skin exposed.

When he finished Bedelia walked towards her bathroom.

She pushed her dress downward as she went.

"Thank you Hannibal."

Hannibal left the temptress to her bath and left her room happy and... aroused.

Though he loathed to admit it he had missed her. He was happy to have His Bedelia back.

Now what recipe should he use on Mr.Anthony Diamond....and Professor Sogliato.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Bedelia both come to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has snyone seen Bedelia and Hannibal kiss? I have been waiting for the scene in the preview to happen. Did i blink and miss the kiss or what? Thanks for the kudos and to sueli this fics #1 fan. Thankyou very much to MamaMystique, favabeans, cardboardbelt, and kmo for for kudos means alot. I enjoy your stories greatly.

Bedelia waited for the sound of locks clicking in place before submerging herself into her tub. The warm water eased the nerves Hannibal had unraveled.

She should have left Florence last week. She should have ignored the invitation to the gala.

If she would have left as soon as she completed her research she would have never ran into Hannibal. She hadn't seen him in months. She was never supposed to see him again. She didn't want to see him....

You have always been honest with yourself Bedelia. Why do you insist in denying the truth? Admit it Bedelia you missed him.

You missed his charm, presence, mind, conversation, and the danger he wears underneath the veil. Many men invited you to dance tonight. You denyed them all except for two.

The first dance you enjoyed the way his body was pressed flush against your own. You would have slapped him had he been another. Instead ........you smiled. You only danced with the proffesor to anger Hannibal and make him jealous.

Bedelia sunk her head underneath the water to clear her thoughts. Underwater she felt as though her body was sinking deeper and deeper away form the pain and growing ....Bedelia sat up rapidly and gasped.

She quickly removed herself from the tub and prepared herself for bed. All the while she repeated a mantra in her head.... You are only intrested in Hannibal's mind. Nothing more.

Bedelia threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes.

 

Bedelia opened her eyes slowly, something had awoken her. In the darkness she saw something looming over her. A scream stopped in her throat when she heard his voice.

“Its me Bedelia." She felt the bed dip as he sat next her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as before she spoke. She didn't dare move from position.

"Hannibal. What are you-"

Hannibal derailed her train of thought by sealing her lips with his own.

Of their own accord her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Hannibal moaned in pleasure as she bit his lower lip.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath. Bedelia was about to speak when Hannibals lips were on hers again. She tugged at his hair and moaned as he licked and sucked at her neck.

She bit back a whimper as he abruptly stood. She heard him quickly remove his shoes and clothes. She felt him push the covers off of her and resume his position above of her once again. His arousal evident as he settled on top of her.

She moaned loudy as he grazed his her neck and shoulder with his teeth. 

Before he could pull down the straps of her nightgown she flipped them over. 

She straddled him and took pleasure in his groan as she touched his erection through his boxers.

She felt a surge of power flood her and break past the wall she had built. She ran her hands over his chest and felt the rippeling muscels he hid underneath his suits. 

He groaned deep in his in throat when she took him into her hand. She ran her manicured nails from the begining of his manhood to the tip. 

Hannibal's hands slid up her thighs and gripped the end of her nightgown. 

Bedelia raised her hands above her head as he pulled it upwards. He flung it to the floor and palmed her heavy breasts now free from her gown. 

She felt her own arousal coiling tightly as he kissed her inbetween the valley of her breasts. She kissed her way down his chest and used her teeth to pull down his boxers.

He gasped in surprise as she took him in her mouth without pause. She sucked once and pulled back. 

She took him in her mouth again and used her hands to knead his bottom. He moaned and grew harder under her minstrations.

She felt herself growing wetter as she felt him tense. He was moaning loudly and fell over the edge when she nipped at him.

He came with a loud cry of a name that was not hers. Her arousal died as he whispered that dreadful name again.

She pulled back as his orgasm passed. Bedelia felt as if someone had slapped her. She reached for the lamp and switched on the lights..............

Bedelia gasped and sat up in her bed drenched in sweat. She flipped a switch and light flooded the empty room. She was alone. A nightmare....... disguised as a dream.

Bedelia untangled herself from her sheets and marched towards her bathroom. Her watch marked the at half past 12:50.

He would never desire her, even her dreams he pinned after another. She removed her soaked nightgown and stepped underneath the ice cold water.

She would go to dinner with Hannibal and his new friend. Then she would leave as she had planned to. 

She couldn't allow the sick sentiment of affection she felt for him to grow further. She was in danger with him, in more ways then one.

Bedelia hated him. She used to be independent, in charge of her own emotions...... with Hannibal she saw her walls of control crumble slowly. 

The tratiours voice in her head whispered mockingly....Hate and Love are two sides of the same coin.

Bedelia felt like screaming. The sooner she left the better. She would take no part of Hannibal when he belonged to another. 

Hannibal would deny it, but he loved Will. She would not be a consaltion prize for Hannibal. To replace the one who had betrayed him.

 

Hannibal sat shirtless by the window sipping at his wine. They said dreams were the windows to ones innermost desires. Subconscious desires that were revealed to the dreamer.

Hannibal rarely dreamed, perhaps that was reason why this dream seemed so important.

His dream started off with him and Will kissing in his bedroom. He was tugging at Wills dark brown hair as they kissed tenderly. He opened his eyes briefly as Will kissed his neck. 

In the mirror in front of him he saw Wills hair change from brown to blond. He saw the length grow longer,resembling spun gold. When he blinked Wills hair was back to normal. He closed his eyes as Will sucked on his neck. 

He felt Wills arousal press against him, but for some reason he felt nothing himself. He usually didnt take long with Will. He let his hands wander down Wills back. Opening his eyes he couldn't help beging drawn to the mirror again.

In the reflection he was holding a woman. Where he had been tracing Wills back in the mirror he was touching hers. 

His hand went lower and he saw his reflection squeeze her rounded bottom and pull at her golden hair. His arousal was immediate. He heard Will groan in satisfaction, but it was the moan of woman in the mirror that made him grow harder.

Hannibal looked away from the mirror as Will began to undress him. With each button he undid from Wills shirt his reflection did the same to the woman in the mirror. 

The other Hannibal undid the zipper of her dress and pulled the material down her body as he removed Wills shirt.

Hannibal was entranced by the mysterious woman.  
He could not see the face of the woman who kissed his reflection, but he knew he desired her. He wanted to growl at his own reflection as he touched the woman. He was jeaulos of himself.

Hannibal was reluctant to leave the mirror, nevertheless he followed Will to his bed. As they tumbled on the bed Hannibal closed his eyes as Will kissed him. He kept his eyes closed as the figure above him changed. 

He felt long hair covering his face, rounded breats pressed against his chest, and cuves where Wills lines had been.

He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Hannibal.."

He gazed at her barely clothed form and pouty lips. He pushed forward to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Why am I here Hannibal? What happened to Will?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't know."

Hannibal pulled her even closer as she moved to get up. He didn't want her to leave. The warmth of her body felt wonderful against the ice of his skin.

He brushed his lips against her soft lips. "I want you Bedelia."

Hannibal felt the loss of her warmth immediatley. "No you don't Hannibal."

She slipped on her dress and walked out of the room. He slipped on his trousers and followed after her.

"Bedelia?"

Will was in the room sitting on a couch.

"Come sit with me Hannibal."

Hannibal ignored his request and looked at the three doors before him. "Where did Bedelia go?"

Wills features hardened. " Why do you care Hannibal?"

Hannibal growled as he yanked open the the door to the right. "Because she is mine!"

He walked down the dark hallway till he caught a whiff of Bedelia's perfume.

"Bedelia where are you!" He yelled in anger and worry.

He heard a loud crashing noise and the anguished cry of a woman.

He panicked when he heard her scream his name.

" Hannibal!"

The hallway seemed endless as he ran in search of her.

"Bedelia! Bedelia where are!"

He saw door open at the end of the impossibly long hall. In the entry way of door Bedelia stood surrounded by black figures. Her beautiful face was covered in bruises and cuts. Hannibal yelled her name as he ran towards her. 

Every time he seemed to be getting closer the hallway grew longer. He yelled in anguish as they all took turns stabbing her repeatdetly. Hannibal reached her just as she fell. He caught her in his arms and held he close.

He watched the light leave her eyes. An animal like sound ripped through his throat as he lunged at the first masked figure. He tore off the mask and saw Wills face.  
"I'm only doing what you wanted me to do." Hannibal, began to beat him....

Hannibal had awoken after that moment covered in sweat and tears dripping down his face.

He poured more wine into his glass and contemplated the meaning of his dream. He couldn't discuss this with Bedelia.

She was no longer his psychiatrist.....and she was apart of his dream. In the dream he seemed to want Bedelia more than Will..... the strangest and most disturbing part of the dream was his anguish over Bedelias death at the hands of Will. His obsession had killed his Bedelia.

Did he care more for her then Will? He didn't just desire her anymore. Seeing her dance last night and the dream proved that to him. He wanted her by his side and he would let no harm come her way. Not even from himself.

Hannibal smiled at the rising sun. He wasn't going to wait to see Bedelia at dinner.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 has been posted i dont know why it didn't before. But its up now sorry

Chapter 7

 

Bedelia walked out of the hotel early in the morning. The dreadful dream had kept her up half the night.

She wore a flowing light blue dress that fell to her knees with a matching sun hat. Golden waves cascaded down her shoulder and her tall heels clicked as she walked.

She stopped at her favorite café and took a table outside. 

She ordered a cup of coffe as she waited for her friend of many years, MaxEmiliano. He was her lawyer and handled all her affairs. 

He had a few papers she needed to sign for her bank transfers. Once the papers were signed she would leave Florence......and Hannibal behind.

Hannibal smiled when he saw Bedelia sitting alone outside of a café. He had worried when he didn't find her in her room. He wanted to buy her breakfeast.

He walked closer and stopped as Bedelia stood from her table. The breeze pushed the soft fabric of her dress against her body in the most tantalizing of ways.

She waved and smiled in his direction. Hannibal was surprised she could see him from so far. He raised his hand to do the same when he heard her voice.

“MaxEmiliano."

Hannibal stopped and hid before she could see him.  
He watched with growing discomfort and anger as she they embraced.

He bit back a growl when she kissed his cheek. He watched as he ordered and ate with her.  
Something he had planned on doing.

From his distance he couldn't see Bedelia signing papers, but he did hear her laughing. He didn't like the way they laughed together. They seemed too comfortable in each others presence.

Bedelia rarely saw MaxEmiliano, but when she did see him she always had a marvelous time.

"Bedelia darling you must come to my wedding. Manuel would be delighted to see you there."

"I'll see if I can make it. I cant believe Manuel finally proposed! I'm so happy for you both."

As MaxEmiliano gushed over details of his wedding Bedelia felt the sensation of being watched.

She ignored the sensation at first,but as the time past she felt it grow stronger.

Bedelia stood to bid MaxEmiliano farewell with another kiss to his cheek.

While she hugged him she covertly looked around the plaza till she spotted Hannibal.

The dastardly feign was glaring at her friends back.

Bedelia tightened her hold on her friend. She had seen that look in Hannibals eyes before. It never led to anything good. 

He probably thought she was betraying him. She wouldn't let him harm her friend.

"Max darling would you be so kind as to walk with me for a moment?"

Max offered his arm in consent and allowed her to lead him.

She had seen him.  
Hannibal watched with growing anger as Bedelia approached him. She would dare flaunt her love before him.

"Dr.Fell how lovely to see you again." 

Hannibal plastered a fake smile on his face as rose to greet her.

"It is pleasure to se you again as well Dr.Barrington."

"Dr.Fell I would like for you to meet my dear friend and lawyer, Mr.MaxEmiliano Bendoza"

Hannibal shook the man's hand. He was her friend! She called this man her friend yet she denied him the privilege.

"Such a handsome friend you have darling."

Hannibal felt rather foolish. Not that he'd ever admit it. He should have seen the man inclination to the same sex. He had no interest in his Bedelia.

"Careful Max. I might tell Manuel."

"Oh hush dearest. Manuel is the man of my dreams."

Bedelia smiled,"It was nice seeing you again Dr.Fell have a nice day."

Hannibal bid them both a polite goodbye and sat back down.

He would use the recipe he had chosen for Bedelia's friend for another. He paid his bill and made his way to Bedelia's hotel.

 

Bedelia closed the door to her hotel room and placed her hat on a small table.

She watched Hannibal watch her through the reflection of the window. He turned to face her,face devoid of emotion.

She sighed in matter he would consider rude to display her annoyance with him.

"It would seem we need to discuss boundries."

Bedelia inturrupted him before he could speak. "Your blatant disregard for my personal space is quite alarming. I expected better from you. It seems your dear Will really did change you as much as he claimed."

Hannibal averted eye contact. If another stood in her place with her words upon their tongue he would have devoured them where they stood. There was no other only her.

He could not harm her. Even the monster within him bowed his head at her words.  
"We met by coincidence. I spotted you when you spotted me."

Bedelia sneered at him. Her voice was cold and clinical like as she spoke.

"Really Hannibal I thought you above juvenile attempts of deceit. Apparently I was wrong. Do you really believe me so naive?"

Further chastised Hannibal curled his fists in anger. Not at her,but at himself. He should have known she would see through his lie.

"Forgive me for my rudeness Bedelia. I feel protective of you and I wanted to be sure the man would not harm you."

Bedelia knew she was pulling at the stiches of his person suit. She couldnt fight the bitterness pouring out of her. 

"The only man im in dnger with is you Hannibal. Why are you here?"

Her words were like well aimed knifes. "I wanted to be sure you would attend my dinner tonight."

Bedelia was being reckless, but what did it matter. Her death would be by his hands, it was inevitable. 

"If i decline?"  
Hannibal gritted his teeth.

"You agreed last night Bedelia. To revoke your decision now would be very rude indeed. You would force me to change my plans-"

"Relax Hannibal. Unlike others my manners remain intact. I'll be at your home at the appropriate time."

The woman was really tearing into him. There was a fine line between anger and passion.

He found her bordering rudeness and dominating presence strangely arousing.

"A car will be outside at 7:00. "  
Hannibal walked forward as he spoke.

Bedelia nodded her head and walked towards the window. He took in her scent as she passed like a breeze through the trees.

He admired her as the minutes ticked by. Bedelia ignored him.

"I'd like to be left alone now Hannibal."

Bedelia slumped in a near by chair when he departed. She placed a hand over eyes. He seemed oddly subdued throughout her chastising. 

She got up with a huff as she walked to her closet. If tonight was to be her last night on earth she wanted to look hot.

 

Hannibal marveled at the beauty before him. He followed her fork to her lips as she ate her oysters. He prepared them for her when she called asking for a food without a nervous system.

Anthony sat at the table with a sly smile on his face. Hannibal had introduced Bedelia as his colleague and "friend". 

"Romans used to use the food your eating to make people taste better."

Hannibal watched Bedelia stiffen in what he believed was fear,distrust, and anger.

“My friend is very particular about the way I taste,” Bedelia intones.

Hannibal felt a rather sensitive piece of his anatomy twitch at her seductive innuendo.

“Is this that kind of party?” Anthony asks after a beat.

Hannibal and Bedelia exchange glances.

He knew Anthony was more inclined to him then Bedelia and his resemblance to Will was tempting ,but he did not like the idea sharing Bedelia. 

Bedelia spoke up before Hannibal could decline, “It is if desire it to be.”

Hannibal hid his surprise well behind his veil.

They stood together and walked to his master bedroom. When they arrived Bedelia took charge much to Hannibals chagrin. 

To Hannibals slight annoyance Bedelia placed Anthony in between them.

Hannibal kissed Anthonys neck while Bedelia kissed his mouth.  
Anthony moaned and turned to face him as one of Hannibals hand travelled over his growing erection. 

Hannibal shut his eyes as Anthony kissed his lips and unbuttoned his shirt. 

Hannibal undid Anthony's trousers with one hand and reached out for Bedelia with the other. His opened wide when he felt only air.

He pulled back slightly and saw her standing off to the side.

"Are you observing or participating?"

Bedelia walked towards him as Anthony waited in anticipation. 

"Niether. Im afraid I will have to depart,but please continue your little party."

Hannibal was beyond angry with her. 

"Esme" he all but hissed.

Bedelia closed the distance between them. She tiptoed and entertwined her arms around his neck.

"I know he resembles the one you left behind. Enjoy him Hannibal. You know you desire him."

He couldn't resist returning her embrace tightly. He knew she felt his arousal pressed against her stomach. 

"Have fun Hannibal." She aced a kiss upon his cheek and distangled herself from him.

Hannibal heard her heels clicking farther and farther away from him.

Anthony pushed himself against Hannibals back. "I know your secret "Dr.Fell. I dont think I'll have to reveal it so long as we form an agreeable arrangement."

Hannibal snapped as he dragged Anthony to the front of his home where Bedelia was about to exit.

Be threw against the front door Bedelia was about to open. She stared in shock as he struck Anthony with a small bust. She didn't react as a blot kf blood fell on her cheek.

"Are you observing or participating?"

Bedelia watched as a bleeding Anthony crawled to the door. 

"This looks to me like your participating."

He cracked his neck with ease. He didnt look much like Will anyways.

He marched towards a shaking Bedelia and used his handkerchief to clean her marred features. 

"You pushed me to far Bedelia."

Hannibal watched gasp for her as he pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair as she trembled.

"Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes",she whispered.

He kissed her temple tenderly with a smile.

"I'll call the car to come for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal makes a decision for Bedelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and lovely comments..ugh cant wait for Thursday. I was so distraught with the last episode.. I was torn between laughing and well feel ing horribly bad for Hannibal.

Hannibal dragged Anthony's carcass into the kitchen. If he wanted to leave a clear message to his "followers" he had work to do. The knife glinted in his hand has he sliced into the foolish man. The game was about to begin.....

Something was wrong... Hannibal walked down the hotel's long dark hallway as he made his way to her room. At his gentle touch her door creaked open. 

The flickering light revealed broken glass littering the entrance to her rooms. Something was wrong... He called out her name softly and received only eerie silence in return. 

Something was dreadfully wrong... They had left her facing the window chained to a chair.

The table beside her held a vase of blood covered white roses and a black box.

As he neared her the smell of iron became stronger. He kneeled before her lifeless body. 

Her unseeing gaze sliced through him like the knife he had sliced through others. 

Her wrist were bruised from where she had struggled against the cuffs. With swift fingers he undid them and rubbed them in vain. 

There was blood circulating through her. None to bring warmth back into her body. 

There was a cut on her cheek in the same location of Dr.Frederick's wound. 

Her legs were bruised and broken,similar to those of another woman. Cuts covered and disfigured her porcelain skin. Not unlike the disfigured face of his other victim. They had all left their marks upon her. 

He unbuttoned her shirt and touched the thread holding her skin together.

Hannibal reached for the box upon the table and opened it slowly. Sitting upon the velvet covering was her heart. Will's own signature for Hannibal to see. 

He slammed the box shut and burried his face on Bedelia's lap. He wept single tears for the loss of something he didn't fully comprehend and was only beginning to understand.

Hannibal awoke with cry ripping from his throat and tears streaking down his face. He hadn't awoken crying from nightmares in along time. 

And those night terrors were always of his little sister. The morning light pouring through his window made him jump into action. Bedelia was not safe in her hotel.

He needed her by his side. He would keep her safe from anyone even from himself.

 

Three days after the incident Bedelia's bags were packed and ready to go. She lifted her bag and walked towards her door. Bedelia felt her blood run cold as the handle turned and the door opened slowly.

She lifted her head high despite her fear as she faced Hannibal. 

She hid her surprise when she saw his smile.  
"Im glad you've packed your things Bedelia."

Bedelia swallowed quitely."Why is that?"

He stepped forward and smiled at her softly when she didn't retreat. "Well now that your packed we can leave sooner. "

"Oh, and where exactly is it you planned to take me."  
"To my home Bedelia. You will be staying with me. Dont worry about your flight,I cancelled your ticket. They were kind enough to refund your ticket in full."

He offered his hand to take her luggage. Bedelia glared at him as she placed her bag in hand and walked from the room.

Hannibal gazed at her departing form...another game..a more private game was about to begin.

His smile fell as they walked through the lobby. Professor Sogliato was walking towards them with a grin.

"Esme! Im so glad I caught you before your departure."  
The mans sneered as he he greeted Hannibal.

"My stay in Florence has been extended-"

The overjoyed man rudely inturrupted her. "How wonderful. How long do you plan to stay?"

Bedelia glanced at Hannibal as she spoke."That is unknown."

Ignoring the odd look he spoke again."I see you are leaving the hotel.

If you recall I have a lovely villa with many guest rooms."

Hannibal was both angry and amused with this man. He placed a possessive hand upon her arm as she responded. 

He momentarily enjoyed the warmth she seemed to radiate. 

"I appreciate the kind offer,but Dr.Fell insisted I stay with him. It would be foolish of me to decline such generous offer."

Hannibal smirked at the deflated man."We wolud love to have you for dinner tonight."

Bedelia felt dread creep within her. She knew he was going to him before, but she didn't want to be present when he did. 

She couldn't even warn the insufferable man. 

Her life depended on her silence. She could only hope his loathing of Hannibal stopped him from coming to dinner.

His death was further sealed when he took her hand in his and placed a lingering kiss upon it.

"How can I refuse when I know such a beautiful woman will be present."

Hannibal gritted his teeth as the man straightened. Still looking at Bedelia as he spoke.

"I believe you have my number Dr.Fell. Call me with time and address."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"My Lady. Dr.Fell." With one last lingering look he departed.

"Hannibal glared at the departing man. Bedelias warm hand on touching his grounded him. He squeezed her hand once,but he did not release it as they too departed.

He went through recipes in his mind as they walked to his waiting car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, death,embraces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the lovely supporting comments and kudos. They definitely motivate 'me to write. Its THURSDAY!Finally. Hopefully Bedelia comes out and every talented writer on here is inspired to to write some more stories.

Hannibal had enough of Sogliato. The man's constant flirting was grating on his nerves.

Sogliato was so entranced by his Bedelia he didn't register Hannibals movement. It was all to easy to stab the unsuspecting man through his temple with an ice pick.

Bedelia stared at the confused man in shock as Hannibal sat back down. 

Sogliato blinked rapidly, his brain failing to comprehend what had taken place.

He swallowed loudly. "I cant see."

Hannibal picked up his utensils and continued to eat. "That may have been impulsive."

Sogliato was suffering and Hannibal seemed content to leave him in the dark.

Bedelia stood and made her to the impaled man. Using a napkin she swiftly removed the offending untensil from the mans temple.

Sogliato inhaled deeply once more as blood gushed from his head. She watched his head fall forward on his plate. Her eyes followed the stream of red as it covered the table.

"Technically you killed him."

Bedelia tried to regain a semblance of calm. "You are drawing them to you."

Hannibal took her statement into consideration. He knew she was referring to the gift he had left in the church. Was he leading them to him? His actions lately were rather impulsive. He was usually mre careful and calculating. 

 

"He knew where to look for me," he says, almost quizzically. 

Bedelia put down the ice pick as she spoke, "You knew where he would look for you." 

Bedelia shut the door to her new room not bothering to lock the door.The door didn't stand a chance againt the beast residing on the other side. He would enter if he wished.

Removing her clothing she filled her copper tub with steaming water. Bedelia's head rested on the lip of the tub,her blond tendrils piled high on her head. 

Her heart hurt. Bedelia scoffed at the foolishness of her thoughts. Her heart had nothing to do with the feelings she had for Hannibal. 

No the one responsible was her brain, the dreadful section called the amygdala. The damn thing responsible for multiple emotional responses, like love, fear, anger and sexual desire.

Did she fear Hannibal? Yes.  
Did she hate him? Yes.  
Did she desire him? Yes.  
Did she love him? 

Bedelia balked at the idea. Even in her subconscious she refused to consider her feelings went beyond fondness.

She cared for the man as much as she loathed him. It hurt her to think he was leading them to him. To think he missed Will so much he would die to see his "friend". 

A small part of her wished to see hin dead. As retribution for the harm and isolation he had put her through. 

A larger part did not. It would pain her beyond anything imaginable to see her beautiful tormentor broken. His glorious monster chained and beaten.

Sh covered her mouth to prevent a dry bubbling laughter from escaping.

For some reason an image of Gone with the Wind flashed in her mind. If she had to cast herself she wouldn't be Scarlet O'hara. No that would Hannibal Lecter. Will Graham would be the "darling" Ashley Wilkes. She of course would play the part of Rhett Butler. Poor Rhett who never got Scarlet.

She was a fool. A small voice whispered in the recesses of her mind. "They yearn for what they fear for."   
Oh god! First Gone with the wind.... I must be depressed if im quoting Dante. 

A soft knock at her door inturrupted her depressing thoughts.  
"Bedelia may I come in."

She calmed her thumping heart and shut her eyes."Come in." 

Hannibal paused in his steps as he caught side of Bedelia in her tub.

"I can come back k later Bedelia." He didnt want to leave. Not when the only thong concealing Bedelia's naked body was well placed bubbles and water.

"Stay."

"May I wash your hair."

Bedelia was glad he qas behind her. She was sure her face was flushed.

"If you wish."

He sat on a stool behind her and poured warm water on her hair. He spoke as he rubbed a Jasmine scented shampoo into her scalp.

"Thank you for indulging me."

Bedelia bit back a moan as he massaged her scalp. Thankfully her voice was clear as she spoke.

"You seemed like you needed to talk."

"What happened to your sister?"

Hannibal paused before he answered. "She was killed."

Bedelia asked nothing more. In the silence that followed he basked in the warm glow Bedelia's presence illuminated. 

The intimacy of the moment was too rare to spoil by speaking again.

Her silken hair was soft against his fingers. He was glad she couldn't see his growing desire straining against his trousers.

He was dissapointed when she pulled away. Not once breaking eye contact she spoke before submerging her self into the water. 

"How did your sister taste like?"

He fled the room before Bedelia resurfaced. He could not answer her question.

 

Hannibal knew he was dreaming. He was reliving the death of his beloved sister. The nightmares changed rapidly. From Bedelia being murdered by his enemies and Will.. to his sister being eaten by others and by himself.

Bedelia faught with herself at the entrance to Hannibal's rooms. He was screaming...it was her fault. She had pushed him again.

She stopped herself from opening the door when he cried out Wills name. She suddenly didnt feel so bad as she walked to her room.

Hannibal jumped from his bed crying out Wills name to stop him from hurting Bedelia.

Following his new impulsive nature he rushed to her room.

Her empty bed and open balcony door caused panick to envelope him.

"Bedelia?!"

He stalked towards Bedelia as she emerged from the bathroom door. 

Bedelia blanched..he finally cracked. He was going to kill her. She bit back a gasp as his arms encircled her waste instead of her throat.

He embraced her tightly and burried his face against her neck. He took comfort as he inhaled her scent deeply.

"Hannibal is something wrong?"

"Will you come with me?" It was more of plea than a question or command. He looked so distraught Bedelia could not refuse.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her from the room. Bedelia followed helplessly behind him.

Instead of kitchen he pulled her into his room. Bedelia hesitated at the foot of his bed. She gasped as pulled her onto his bed and into his arms. 

He held her so tightly she couldn't breath. When she moved his arms tensed around her.

He relaxed slightly when he felt her getting more comfortable. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Hannibal said nothing as he pulled her closer. The warmth of her skin was comforting. Wanting to be closer to him he intertwined his hand in hers,glad when she didn't pull away.

For the first time in years he felt himself fall into a deep, almost boneless sleep.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Opera date and the continuation of Hannibal a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of sad that I have to wait till Saturday to watch Hannibal. But I wouldn't miss it for the world . They finally kissed! I liked how she backed away before he could deepen it. Thanks again tothe lovely comments ! They keep me gping.

Bedelia remained still  the entire night in Hannibal's arms. Her mind was to alert to sleep, but apparently Hannibal's was dead to the world.It was odd feeling at ease and in danger. Even when the golden light of dawn shone through the window she remained still and so did he.

She stifled a gasp as he pulled her closer. At first she believed he had woken up, but his head nuzzling against her breasts proved otherwise.

Hannibal smiled inwardly as he settled upon Bedelia's soft breasts. He enjoyed the scent of her skin and the fragrance of her perfume.

He knew it was ungentlemanly of him to pretend to sleep, but he didn't feel like parting from her warm body. He knew he should get up, but he couldn't resist Hypnos gentle call. He knew nothing more as sleep took him once again.

Bedelia slipped from Hannibal's arms cautiously when his hold on her loosened.

After writing a quick note  
she dressed quickly and silently.  She held her breath as she exited his home.

Hannibal woke an hour later to an empty bed. His hand touched the now cold side Bedelia had been. It was way past breakfast time, but once he finished getting ready he would make her a delicious breakfast.

 

Hannibal sat in the dark, with a crumpled note in his hand, as he waited for Bedelia.

After dressing he had left his room in search of her only to find any empty room. She was gone. Her note was the only thing stopping him from tearing Florence apart in search of her.

"Torno subito" -Bedelia...

Bedelia quietly opened the door to Hannibal's home. Time had definitely gotten away from her.

She knew Hannibal was somewhere inside the dark home waiting for her. The sound of the door wold have alerted him. The only consolation she had was the plans she had prepared. She only hoped she didnt die before she could use them.

He listined to the sound of her heels until she stood infront of him.

"Good Evening Hannibal."

"Where have you been Bedelia?"   
She knew she was treading on thin ice..."Taking care of some things around Florence."........but she couldn't fight the psychiatrist part of her that desired to see how far she could push him.

Hannibal gritted his teeth at her vauge answer. " What were you doing?"

Bedelia didn't dare smile, she was sure he would see it in the dark.

"I was taking care of some business. Now if you excuse me I've had a long day and I would like to retire."

Hannibal felt angry and entranced by the departing woman. If he wasnt so fond of her he wouldn't hesitate cooking her for dinner.

Bedelia pulled the covers around her and closed her eyes. She wanted to have at least a few hours of sleep before Hannibal killed her.

Bedelia snuggled closer to the cool area on her bed. Her eyes flew open as her back hit a solid form.

She turned to face the man of her nightmares and dreams.  
He looked so sad and confused.... she tried to reason with herself. Consoling him this closely would only hurt her and distort whatever twisted affection she felt for him. In the end she didn't have the heart to deny his questioning eyes.

She had barely nodded her consent when he took her into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke.

"I saw Will today. ......  He said he forgives me."

Bedelia withheld a sigh, Will was the only one who could effect him this way. "The only way you can forgive him-"

Hannibal tightened his arms around her. "I have to eat him."

 

Bedelia practiced her fake smile in the mirror before she returned to the private box where Hannibal and the party members sat.

She was enjoying the opera, but she feared  Hannibal's enemies would spot him. Ever since Mason had put a bounty on his head.....she felt as if they were being watched by everyone.

As she neared the box she saw a flirtatious beautiful  young woman practically sitting on Hannibal's lap. He didn't seem repulsed by her fowardness. Infact he seemed to like her. One never knew with Hannibal. Their closeness didn't garner her jealousy. Well not much any way. She needed a drink.

"I thought you could use a drink my femme fatale."

Bedelia gave the tall lecherous man a concise smile as she accepted the drink.

"Thankyou."

She hoped he would walk away but he didnt. It seemed everyone in the gathering was rather forward. When they first arrived Hannibal  introduced her as his girlfriend,to her immense surprise, but she guessed his actions said otherwise.

Hannibal watched as a tall man leaned into Bedelia's personal space as he spoke. She was letting him invade her personal space. An insidious voice hissed..Maybe she enjoys his presence more than yours..You have let her live too long Hannibal. 

Bedelia couldn't exactly back away from the man. Her ridiculously tall heels didnt give her much balance. She silently cursed her beautiful shoes. 

Hannibal silenced the horrid voice before he did something he would later regret. He felt his possessive streak come out when the man leaned forward to touch her shoulder. He politely declinded the flirtatious young womans offer to meet in a dark corner and made his way to her side.

Bedelia tensed as she felt Hannibal's  arm slip around her waist. He pulled her close as he spoke.

"Thankyou for keeping Esme company Mr.?"

Bedelia paled slightly. She knew he wasn't enquiring out of politeness. The man was lewd, but she didn't want to be the cause of his death. It was time to play the part he has casted her for. 

 

She looked at his face as she intertwined her small hand in his larger one. "Dearest the show is about to begin. Let us take our seats."

 

He gazed at her intently before speaking. ''Of course grazus.'' He tucked her hand into his arm as he led her to their seats. He still planned to kill the man, but Bedelias look of confusion gave him too much pleasure. He knew she didn't know the Lithuanian language so his compliment was well hidden. As they sat down he placed their hands upon his lap. He knew the term of endearment she had used was an act to prolong the man's life, but he took pleasure in hearing the words directed to him. They weren't enough to save the man's life. If anything her attempt to protect him had ensured the man who had stolen her affections a slow death. 

 

He smiled inwardly, introducing her as his significant other was a fantastic idea.  
He would have to ensure their invitations to more parties. 

 

what is he doing? 

Hannibal's thumb caressing her hand sent shivers throughout her body. she knew her form fitting silk dress would reveal even the slightest of body movements,but she couldn't suppress the goose bumps that formed over her porcelain skin. 

 

If Hannibal wishes to play house ,so be it. Two could play the game. 

 

As the lights dimmed she placed a light kiss on this cold cheek. She relished the look of surprise on his face,before she rested her head upon his shoulder. 

 

Hannibal smiled in the dark as the singers took the stage. "Well done dearest.''


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

She was in his arms again. Fighting against her body’s desire to burrow into him. He was holding her tighter than usual. When she felt tears wetting her face she knew he was having another nightmare. Over the past days his nightmares seemed to grow stronger. If she didn’t know any better she would think he slept peacefully when he was with her, but she knew better.   
Apparently this one was stronger than the others. She held him closer and pulled his body closer to hers. He responded by hugging her so close she thought her lungs would collapse. She whispered calm words into his ear while she rubbed his back in soothing circles.

Bedelia didn’t know how they ended up kissing, but she did know she had no desire to stop him nor his wandering hands. As his soft lips covered hers two parts of her brain fought for power. The weaker of the two whispering while the other yelled.  
Don’t do this…. He does not want you... he may desire the company and the pleasure of carnal flesh but he does not want you…. He will never care for as you do for him… this will only hurt you in long run….

He could end you... do you think he’d be kissing you this way if he did not in some way or form desire you? Give in Bedelia in doing so you will be allotted more time amongst the living and you will also quench the passion that consumes your very being.

Bedelia depend the kiss and ran her hands over his torso her mind made up. She wouldn’t make him beg for the comfort of her body nor would she deny him the help he had given her when she needed it. That was the difference between them in this moment. Their hell’s and demons are different. 

She is tormented by the acts she was manipulated into doing and he by being unable to love.  
When their bodies finally became one it wasn’t as glorious or as fulfilling as thought it would be. She felt empty and tired. Even though he was still in her, filling more than any other man had she still felt hollow. Their coming together wasn’t gracious either. She was far to conflicted to let go completely and he was too lost in his grief and terror.  
Afterwards while she held him in her arms as he murmured meaningless words of affection she shed one single tear.


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter as promised . Thank you to those whk commented and gave kudos they mean alot

chapter 12

 

Bedelia stood by the window and watched the sun kissed the hills as it set. 

The morning after had not been awkward as she assumed it would be. He had kissed her hand gallantly when she had exited the bathroom. He had apologized for his actions. His concern seemed too real to be fake when he asked if she was alright. 

 

She assured him she was fine. He looked so unsure even boyish she almost lent forward to kiss his cheek. Almost. Hannibal was far too manipulative to trust. Instead she had walked away. Bedelia did not't like having regrets. She did not't regret last night. They were two consenting adults. 

Bedelia watched Hannibal approach through the reflection of the window. He really was the perfect specimen. She watched his toned muscles ripple beneath his skin as walked toward her with a tray. 

His trousers hung low on hips and his dark brown hair lay disheveled on his head. She longed to run her hands through his hair again. He was far to tempting. 

His delicious smelling body wash wafted up her nostrils as he brought food to her lips. She looked him in the eye as she took the offering into her mouth. 

Hannibal gazed at Bedelia as she turned to look out the window. His beautiful friend. Her silk robe hung loosely around her body. The flowing silk accented her curves and full breast perfectly. He couldn't resist hugging her from behin. He was glad when she didn't pool away. Hannibal knew she feared him because she loves as long as he desired. If she was anyone else he would take pleasure in their fear,but she wasn't just anyone. She was his Bedelia. A brilliant,passionate,elegant,beautiful,manipulative,conniving,caring, and his equal in every way but one. 

That was where her and Will differed. Will was like him and Bedelia wasn't. Perhaps that is the reason why he enjoyed her company so much. Because where Will mirrored his actions Bedelia did not. Her every move was mystery something to be analyzed. Eventhough she did not't participate in his hunting or eat his food she was special to him. After last night it would be impossible to kill her. She had become invaluable to him. 

"Its funny.''

"What is Delia?"

Bedelia paused for a second his term of endearment throwing her off. Didn't he know it hurt her every gone he spoke in jest. 

"Will is coming to kill you while you lye in wait to kill him. "

 

She slept with again that night. This time there was no grief or tears in his eyes. Instead lust burned darkly and his eyes radiated another emotion she fluorint decipher as he devoured her. They barely made it to the bedroom in their haste. Clothes lay scattered in the hall leading anyone whl bothered to follow to the aroused couple. 

She moaned softly as he kissed her neck and tops of her breast not covered by her lace bra. Bedelia practically purred as he ripped of her underware and pressed her naked body flush against his. Hannibal groaned as she took him in his hand. When her languid movements nearly brought him the edge he stilled her hand. 

There meeting was different than the one before. He took his time before he entered her. his barely there kisses nearly drove her mad as they came closer to their target. She coated her hands in his hair as his very smiled mouth went to work. 

It wasn't long till she came with his name upon her lips. When her orgasm passed she demonstrated to Hannibal just how expirenced she was in that department as well. 

 

Even after seeing him unravel beneath her as he came with what might have been her name she felt unsatisfied.

Physically she was satisfied but emotionally she just felt drained.   
She snuggled closer to Hannibal as he played with her hair.

She couldn't help but feel as though their time together was about to come to an end. Much sooner than Ahd had originally thought . Bedelia with held a sigh. He wanted to be found by will. She couldn't stop him. Her time with him would soon end. 

Hannibals mind whirled. He had always seen his ending and his begining. Now he couldn't help but think he had a different path now. One that included someone other than deaths cold embrace.


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement!

Chapter 13

 

Bedelia smoothed down the fabric of her dark teal dress. The dress Hannibal bought her the other day. She smiled as she recalled his many compliments. She didn't know if what he said had been true, but the hungry look in his eyes was compliment enough. 

 

Time really was unforgiving. Each day with Hannibal ended quicker than the last. He had showered her with gifts, kisses, and lovely dinners (with meat bought from stores). She didn't judge him for what he ate or for what he did. She accepted him as he was. These days only further clarified her twisted feelings for him. She was a fool. A fool in love with man disconnected from the concept . 

She wasn't surprised when Hannibal returned home beaten and bloodied. No she was surprised at how much it hurt her to see him so wounded.

He didn't say anything as she lead him to the bathroom ,not even when she undressed him. She filled the copper tub with warm water and he stepped in silently.

 

Bedelia was thankful his eyes were closed. For if they were open she was he would see all her thoughts in her eyes .

As she sealed his wounds a dark thought creeper into her brain. 

 

He's wounded.....You could end him....  
Bedelia shook the shadows from her mind. 

 

"Florence is where I became a man ."

Bedelia took his sketch journal as she spoke. "You won't be able to return here for a very long time." 

Hannibal followed her as she reentered their shared home. His jaw hardened when he saw only one bag packed. 

"You packed lightly. "

"I packed for you. This is where I leave you. Or where you leave me."

"This is not how I pictured our good bye. "  
Hannibal didn't picture this at all. Yes a part of him desired to eat her. A greater part of him wanted her alive and at his side. 

"I know you planned to eat me. And not slowly."  
"You were meant to be savored."

Bedelia stood close to him, if she leaned in just a tad more their lips would touch. 

"What will you tell them about me ."

Hannibal spoke softly her close presence distracting him. 

"I will tell them what you asked of me. I will help you because you asked me."

She leaned in closer as she spoke. "You may make a meal of me yet." 

Their kiss was nearly nonexistent. He bit back a growl when she broke the kiss.

"But not today. "

Without thinking he closed the distance between them. Bedelia felt her legs grow weak as he devoured her mouth. 

Her thoughts blurred as the air left her lungs. She felt searing heat spread through her body. 

She gasped as he placed hot kisses along her neck. Her mind didn't register what her mouth had said until she felt him tense. 

"What did you say? "  
Bedelia sighed. He had heard her. There was no point in denying it. 

"I love you Hannibal. As strange and deranged the thought may be,it is what I feel."

When he didn't respond after several minutes she pulled away from his arms. 

Hannibal was felt shocked. He had not expected this. He was fond of her but he couldn't exactly call it live. Could he?

"Bedelia I -"

"Your going to be late Hannibal."

Bedelia handed him his bag.  
Before he stepped out the door he turned to look at her one last time. 

"Your a marvelous woman Bedelia."

he departed with those last words.

"Im two fools, I know, For loving , and for saying so."  
She lingered in the same spot for a moment longer before she walked away .

Time was short and she had to prepare herself. 

Bedelia prepared the needle and set it on the table. 

She turned as she heard soft footsteps approaching.

A beautiful Asian woman poised with a large gun stood infront of her. 

"If you are here to kill Hannibal I'm afraid you just him. "

"I don't wish to kill him,but to cage him. "

"You are his wife. "

"I am his psychiatrist. I'm curious. How does he inspire such devotion?"

"You're his psychiatrist."

"I thought Will was his greatest mistake,but now I think you were. "

 

Bedelia leaned back on her chair as Will and Jack spoke to her. 

"She drugged herself Jack."

Bedelia looked around as if in a daze. "My husband Dr.Fell treats me."

Jack sat in front of her. "For what? "

"Sometimes I get confused."

Will was angry."She is playing us. I'd like to know how you survived Hannibal, but first where is he. "

"Where is the polizia? What could possibly be delaying them. I have a theory. Do you?"

Will waited for Jack to leave the room before he leaned in closer. 

"Where is he? "

Bedelia smiled. "Who? "

Will filled the needle with more of the drug. 

"I know how you feel about him Bedelia. Your feelings for him go beyond that of an observer. Do you deny it? "

"If I care for him what business is it of yours. "

"I pity you Bedelia. He doesn't want you as much as he wants me. It must bother you that in the end he will always choose me. "

"As much as it bothers you that he shared my bed and he never shared yours. That he touched me and when he left he did not feel the need to stab me like he did you."

Will stabbed the needle in Bedelia's neck.

"It won't be long till the extra drugs in your system  
take effect. Your body will shut down soon. I wish there was time to decorate you, but alas I must go. Your death is just half of what Hannibal will pay. "


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Hannibal knew what he was doing as he knelt in front of police. If he stayed he could possibly tempt Will into seeing him again. Even though Will had betrayed him and tried to kill him he couldn’t part from his side. The desperate need to have his friendship and attention was overwhelming. The thought of Will no longer being interested in him disturbed his ego. 

As the cuffs clicked into place the image of Bedelia flashed into his mind. If he would have departed he could have found her again. The thought of not having her with him hurt him more than Wills disinterest. Bedelia….. She wouldn’t be alone for long. He planned to stay a while in Baltimore’s Prison, but when he felt he had remained long enough he leave in search of his Bedelia.

A month into his confinement Hannibal spoke to his lawyer about wanting another psychiatrist. Dr. Chilton persistent and tedious questions were beginning to ware down his infinite patience. Hannibal had no interest in any psychiatrist other than Bedelia. He assumed she would be back by now since she no longer had to remain in hiding.  
Hannibal smiled as he waited for her to arrive. His lawyer hadn’t told him he would be seeing her today, but the absence of the annoying Dr. Chilton made him believe he would indeed be seeing her. He surprised and happy to see Will Graham enter his room. He was even glad to see Jack, but he felt annoyed at the absence of Bedelia. Where was she? Surely she wouldn’t decline his request.

‘’Will, Jack what a pleasure to see you both alive and well. How have you both been?”  
When Will didn’t speak Jack to charge. “We are not here to exchange pleasantries Hannibal. We are here to discuss your request. Here is a list of available psychiatrists that you will find more than willing to assist you.”  
Hannibal ignored the list placed before him and regarded them both in silence before speaking.  
“I don’t want any other psychiatrist. I believe I have already requested one.”  
Jack shuffled the papers in front of him as he spoke. “She is unable to comply with your request Hannibal.”

Hannibal slipped his mask into place showing them none of his emotions. “Is she unable…. Or is she unwilling?”  
Jack cleared his throat.” She is unable.”  
“Allow me to speak to her. I’m more than sure shell change her mind.”  
“Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier is unable to see you because she is dead Hannibal.”  
Time froze in place as Hannibal digested the words. “How did she die?” Her death was not part of the plan. She couldn’t be dead….  
Will finally broke his silence. “I killed her Hannibal.’’  
Hannibal felt his person’s suit tearing at the seams at Wills confession.  
“Why?”  
Will looked remorseful as he responded, but the dark glint in his eyes told Hannibal the truth. “I was confused Hannibal. I really didn’t know what I was doing. It was just there before me. Before I knew what I was doing I had injected her with a lethal amount of heroin.”  
Jack cleared his throat again. ‘’I couldn’t save her. She was losing touch with reality when I reached her side. She was far too gone for any help.’’  
Hannibal spoke quietly.” Did she say anything as she passed on?”  
“She said you two deserved one another.’’  
Her last words felt as if someone had ripped his cold heart out his chest. His nightmares had become a reality and no matter how many times he tried to wake up he couldn’t escape the world that no longer held his Bedelia.

Hannibal remained in the same spot long after Wills taunting eyes had left him. The guards had to intervene when he tried to choke Will. When he tried to end him as he had ended Bedelia. Hannibal couldn’t find the peace he desired. Even in his memory palace Bedelia remained the same. It was always the same scene, the same dream. She would say she loved him… she always died before he could say that he loved her too.  
He was a fool to not have realized his feelings were more than fondness and obsession. He had never loved anyone since his sister and his aunt. They were both torn from him as Bedelia was now. Too late his heart had deemed him worthy enough to know his true feelings. She was gone…. she was gone and his last words to her had not been of love. If he had any humanity at all he was sure she had brought it of him the time they were together. Without knowing it he had strived to be better. He had even killed less people…. He was a fool. As he felt the last of his sanity leave Hannibal recalled a famous line…“This creature softened my heart of stone. She died and with her died my last warm feelings for humanity.”

Four years later

Hannibal sat in his cell and waited for the regular guard to come to administer his medication. Since the death of Bedelia he had truly lost touch with his more tamed side. The beast was free and in control. The guards had grown comfortable with him. It was easy for him to wait for one of them to slip.  
His chance had come. The previous guard had not tightened his constraints, so it was easy to break free. He loosened them all but remained in place. When the next guard came to administer his medication Hannibal waited for the precise moment. When the guard lent forward to prick him with the needle Hannibal broke free and twisted his hand. The guards muffled screams went unheard as Hannibal broke his neck. Hannibal switched clothes with guard and placed the hat low on his head.

In his wake he left 5 guards dead on the floor. Hannibal walked away from the tiresome facility with ease. In the parking garage he killed his 6th victim by smashing the man’s nose into his brain. Hannibal carried the body into the trunk and drove off in his Mercedes. Using the man iPhone he dialed the number of one of his numerous contacts. It was time to leave Baltimore. He had grown rather tired of the scenery.  
As he drove into the night Hannibal recalled the rise of a new murderer. The Red Dragon… how unoriginal. 

 

Hannibal walked the streets of London with ease. He knew the U.S officials had not yet released his escape to the media. He also knew that Will was not yet on his trail, which was good for Will. Because Hannibal would kill him if they ever crossed paths again. He was having trouble deciding who to go after. Hannibal took pleasure in competing with “The Red Dragon”. It distracted him from his loss and it served as treatment for his beast. He knew the deranged man was somewhere in London of perhaps France. He was always nearby so that once they were done they would flit off to the next place. The poor man tried his best to beat him, but to no avail. 

Hannibal walked around the large park in search of his next victim. He was passing a large hedge when a small figure dashed in front of him. Hannibal looked down at a little girl no more than 3 maybe 4 years of age. The small girl pushed back her light brown curls and stared up at him with her large cerulean eyes.  
“I’m sorry sir I thought you were my nanny.”  
Hannibal knelt in front of the well-mannered little girl. There was something about her eyes that seemed so familiar.  
“It’s alright little one. Now what exactly are you doing here all alone.”  
“I was playing hide and go seek but I think I’m lost now.’’  
“I can help you if you ask me to.”

The little girl responded with a sly smile. “That alright, but you can accompany me if you wish to.”  
Hannibal smiled at the smart little girl. “I’d be happy to accompany you my lady.”  
Hannibal frowned for a moment as the little girl took his hand. He felt an odd sensation surge through him.  
The loud shrill of a woman distracted Hannibal. “Grace there you are! I was so worried.”  
The large woman took the girl into her heavy arms. Hannibal could barely make out the small brown head.  
“I’m fine Randa. “  
The woman turned towards Hannibal. “Sorry for disturbing your walk sir, this little one tends to run off.”  
“I do not runoff,” the little girl pouted, “I explore.”

Hannibal froze at the sight of her pouting it reminded him of someone. “Well thank you again sir have a nice day. Say good bye Grace.”  
Grace smiled politely at Hannibal as the woman carried her away. “Goodbye sir.”

Hannibal stared after them until they disappeared. He didn’t wait long before following them. The little girl had peeked his interest. Apparently the little girl needed a new nanny. The one she had was about to be terminated for not doing her job correctly.


	15. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had one hell of a lousy day. but here is the chapter i promised. i will always keep my word no matter what. hope y'all enjoy it. i want to thank everyone who has commented and has left kudos it really encourages me to update sooner and write faster. if it wasn't for sueli i would have never gotten past chapter one. it was originally just a one shot.

Chapter 15

Hannibal followed the large woman and the little girl at a distance. He was impressed by the little girl’s high vocabulary and manners. If Hannibal had a child he imagined it would be like her. Smart, impeccable manners, very pretty, charming, and witty. Alas his fate had no children in it.

Four blocks away from the park they stopped at a large house with a nice yard. Hannibal hid himself behind the gardens high wall. “Grace we must go in now. You know your mother doesn’t like you too be outside of the house for a long amounts of time.”  
Grace pouted by she remained in her spot gazing down the street as if expecting someone.   
“Mum is almost home I want to wait for her right here.’’  
“Now Grace, I don’t think that is such a great idea.’’  
The little girl frowned and began to rub her eyes. The large woman bent down.   
“Dearest what is the matter?”  
Grace sniffed quietly. “I just remembered how scared I was at the park when I couldn’t find you.’’  
The large woman stood up quickly and crossed her arms. ‘’Well played little missy. Very well played. Fine we will wait here for your mum. Under the condition that you don’t mention you’re little “exploring” adventure. Do we have an accord?”

Graces tears vanished and a sly smile played on her lips. “What a marvelous idea. Of course we have a deal.”

Grace started jumping up and down when an elegant car pulled up. Hannibal watched as the door sprung open. A petite woman exited the car. She wore a large blue hat along with a blue coat. He couldn’t see any of her facial expressions, but could imagine the look of surprise on her face as the little girl jumped on her. Hannibal’s heart began to beat rather rapidly as the woman’s hat fell off her head. Golden curls cascaded down her shoulders as the woman lifted her daughter up.

“My darling girl what on earth are you doing outside?” That wonderful voice….. He never thought he’d hear it again. His Bedelia was alive……

Grace kissed her looked down at the ground meekly. “I just missed you so much and I-“  
Bedelia chuckled as she put her daughter down. “I know you missed my presence darling, but that is no excuse for manipulating your nanny somehow into letting stay outside in this cold weather.”  
Other than a strange accent Hannibal was positive it was her. She looked even more beautiful than the day he had first met her.   
“Since I am very happy to see my lovely daughters face, no matter how manipulative you may be, I will still give you your present.”  
Grace jumped up and down in delight. Bedelia handed her a velvet box. The small girls little hands trembled in excitement as she opened the box. “Oh mum its perfect! Thank you so much!” Bedelia embraced her small daughter and kissed her cheek. 

“Now why don’t run along and give Hades his new collar.’’   
Grace squealed in delight. “OH he is going to love it!”  
Once the little girl departed Bedelia warm expression churned cold. “Miranda can you take my bag to my bedroom and keep a close eye on Grace please.”  
“Of course madam, but aren’t you coming in?”

“In a bit.’’ Bedelia leaned closer and whispered into the nanny’s ear. “Miranda if you hear something don’t come out stay in the house. Take my daughter and the bag and use the escape route I showed you. Do you understand?”  
Miranda stood straighter and nodded gravely. “Yes madam.’’

Bedelia waited for the woman to leave before speaking. “I’d say I’m happy to see you Hannibal, but I know how much you hate lies.”  
Hannibal stepped towards her, his person suit covering his true emotions. The beast within him yearned for her blood, but the man that was holding on by a thread longed for her warmth.  
“You betrayed me. You faked your own death.”   
Those weren’t the first words he wanted to say to her, but her remark had stung. His ego was hurt and he felt bitterness in him that rivaled that of vinegar.  
Bedelia’s laugh was cold and humorless. “I may end up in any of the 8 circles of Hell Hannibal, but I don’t think I’ll end up in the 9th one. What are you doing here Hannibal? Did you come to kill me? ’’  
“No.”  
“Why did you run again Bedelia?”

“I didn’t run Hannibal. You did.”  
Hannibal and Bedelia remained silent for several minutes. “Well as much as I’m enjoying our lovely conversation I’m afraid I must enter my home now.”   
“We need to talk Bedelia. When can I see you?”

Bedelia raised an elegant eyebrow. “If I had a choice Hannibal I would never lay eyes on you for as long as I live.”  
Hannibal frowned. “You always have a choice Bedelia.’’

Bedelia gave him the same dry laugh. “Not when it involves you.”  
Bedelia opened the gate of her home and stepped inside. “Meet me at the café down the street tomorrow at 12:30 pm sharp. Don’t be late, I will not wait a second past that time Hannibal.


	16. chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is a small chapter . I felt like writing and all the comments were really encouraging.

Chapter 16

Bedelia rested her head against her heavy front door. She clicked the four locks into place rapidly. 

Four years .......Four long years without seeing him and hearing his voice. She had hoped the time apart would dispel her feelings for him, but seeing him again had opened the floodgate. 

When she was speaking with Grace she had felt his eyes burning a whole in her back. 

Grace..... Her dear little girl. Did he know that she.... How had Hannibal found her? She had taken every precaution to ensure her daughters safety. In vain.....

Her first words to him had been harsh, that much she knew. Damn him he deserved her barbs! He couldn't just waltz back into her life and of her daughters just because he was alone again. 

"Mum where are you? "

Bedelia smiled at the sound of her daughters sweet voice. She walked into the living room where Grace sat with her large German Shepherd, Hades.

Hades had been given to her the first month of her pregnancy. A protective companion..... She didn't know why she had named him Hades, but she felt the name for him perfectly. His dark pelt and amber eyes embodied the name.

She had feared Hades would take to Grace , but he had. In fact he didn't like to be parted from her. 

Bedelia sat next to the pair and pet Hades on his head .

"How was your day Grace? "

Grace snuggled into her mothers side. "I went exploring........"

Bedelia sighed, she knew what exploring entailed. Her little girl had wandered off. 

"I was having trouble looking for Randa. Oh mum but then I met this man......"

Bedelia froze so that was how Hannibal had found her daughter. 

"Dearest why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll be up in minute to read you a bedtime story. Which one do you want? "

Grace smiled brightly. "I want the three little pigs and the big bad wolf. "

Bedelia tapped her daughters nose. " As you wish. Now go get ready, tell Miranda to help you ."

Hades stayed by Bedelias side. She turned to look at the large dog. "I Hades stay by her side."

Hades licked her hand affectionately before going after Grace. 

Bedelia walked to her kitchen in search of wine . She needed a drink. 

 

Hannibal looked at his watch . It was 10:30, he still had time but he wanted to be ready for his date- meeting with Bedelia.   
He fixed his tie in the mirror and smoothed back his hair. 

A quiet knock on the brought him to the door of his flat.

The person in the other side surprised him. 

"Hello Hannibal its nice to see you again. "

Now that Hannibal knew Bedelia was alive and well he didn't want kill Will. ... well he still wanted to buy not as much as before. 

"Hello Will, I'd invite you to come in but I have somewhere to be. "

"We have to talk about the red dragon. I'm not here to kill you I just need to discuss something with you. "

"I'm sorry Will , but I -"

"Hannibal he's killing his victims using my design."

Hannibal hesitated, his talk with Will wouldn't take long. He still had a lot of time. "Come in ."

 

Bedelia looked at her wrist watch angrily. She was a fool, Hannibal was late. It was five minutes past 12:30. Bedelia stood from her table and stormed towards the door. 

Hannibal rushed down the block as quickly as be could. He paused as he ran into Bedelia. 

"Forgive my tardiness I was delayed."

Bedelia gazed at him with a look of indifference. "Good bye Hannibal. "

Hannibal took her hand gently in his. The sad look in his eyes almost made her break. Almost. Her sense of smell wasn't as strong as Hannibal's but she knew that wet dog smell anywhere. She ripped hand away from his. 

"Bedelia can we go back in...."

Bedelia wanted to glare at him sneak wasted years of her life with him. She wasn't going to waste a second more. 

"the traffic was-"

"Frankly Hannibal , I don't give a damn. "

She walked away from him determined not turn back. Then he said those four little words.   
"Bedelia I'm sorry please....."


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bedelia turned back to face Hannibal while fighting the inner turmoil she felt. She could deny him and run back to her home. Once there Miranda would grab the emergency bags and in short amount of time they would be on a private airplane to another location. Somewhere far away. All it would was one call…..

Instead she turned and walked back into the café. “This is your last chance Hannibal. Don’t make me regret giving it to you.”

Hannibal pulled out a chair for Bedelia, hoping to cool her ire. Bedelia ignored Hannibal’s show of chivalry and sat on the chair opposite of the table. 

His eyes crinkled in the corner. Bedelia is really angry with me……  
He planned to ask what happened that fateful night. How had she fared? If she still loved? Is Grace his daughter? Instead his brilliant mind said…  
“I see you have adopted British accent.”  
Bedelia repressed a smile. Out of every question he could have asked…  
“No Hannibal I adopted an American one. I lived in England with my family till I was eleven.’’  
Hannibal frowned he had never noticed anything in her voice. “I never noticed.”  
“Yes I’ve been told I am a marvelous actress.”  
Hannibal looked at her hands. As he did he noticed she had a large diamond ring on her finger. She had gotten married….

“You’re married?”  
Bedelia gazed fondly at her ring while Hannibal glared at the symbol of her indissoluble bond.  
“I was married. He died last year.”  
Hannibal smiled inwardly as he gave her his condolences.  
Bedelia ignored his sentiments. “I’d say thank you if I knew you were sincere with your sentiments.”  
‘’Grace is my daughter.’’  
“If you’re asking me to confirm your statement, then yes she is.’’  
Hannibal felt something akin to peace and pride. He had an heir to the Lecter line, something he never thought possible. A copy of the two of the greatest minds in their field.  
“What happened that night Bedelia?”

Bedelia looked beyond him as if she were seeing the past unfold itself. “Would you like me to begin with Once upon a time?”  
“I would like you to tell me what exactly occurred that night.”  
Bedelia spoke in a low voice he had to lean closer to hear her words….

Flash back:

Will stabbed the needle into her neck and pressed the plunger down. “I don’t hate you Bedelia. Well not really. It’s the person you care for who I loathe. It’s really your own fault your life is ending this way. I don’t know what you did with Hannibal and I don’t know if you believe in God, but may he have mercy on your soul. Farwell sweet Bedelia.”  
Bedelia remained in the same spot to be make sure Will had really gone. She sat up as Jack entered the room.  
“Where is Will.’’  
“Well first he killed me. Now, I assume he has gone to find Hannibal on his own.”  
“What do you mean he killed you Bedelia? You look well to me. In fact you don’t even look like you drugged yourself.”  
“I didn’t drug myself. I just led you both to believe I had. Will Graham thinks he’s murdered me, because that is what I want him to believe.’’  
“What is in these vials?”

“Healthy dozes of vitamins C, D, A, and even K.’’  
“I don’t understand why you are faking your death Bedelia. Hannibal won’t be able to hurt you anymore. You’ll be-“  
“No one is ever safe from Hannibal Jack. You would do well to remember that.”  
“So you will let everyone think you are dead. Even Hannibal?”  
“Yes. And when he asks you what were my last words you may tell him that I said they deserved one another.”  
“You are a marvelous woman Bedelia.”  
She smiled faintly. “So I’ve been told.”  
Bedelia sat next the table facing the door. Jack took the seat next to her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m waiting for the polizia. If I am too make a clean escape I have to have them off my back.” 

Jack was gone and Bedelia now found herself alone with the head officer. He ignored her false declarations of innocence. Bedelia forced herself to remain still as he ran his hand up her thigh. He caressed the material as spoke.  
“I don’t care if you played any part with el monstro. I want information of his location and I will use means beyond that of an officer. Do you understand?’’  
Bedelia knew what he meant, she understood completely. It pained her give up his location, but she had someone else to think about other than him. “He is where no one should be. A place that is supposed to be empty. He has gone to visit a friend.”

Bedelia threw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She had found out she was pregnant two days before Hannibal’s departure. She had wanted to tell, but she feared his reaction far too much to put her baby at risk.  
As she exited the airports bathroom Bedelia contemplated her situation. The city was on high alert if she took a flight now with her fake passport she could be caught and incarcerated. As she pondered she didn’t see the tall man walk toward her.  
“Bedelia Du Maurier. What a pleasure it is seeing you my dear.’’  
Bedelia smiled brightly at the tall man before her. “Viktor Gusarov.”  
He tenderly engulfed Bedelia in his arms. He whispered in her ear as he embraced her. “You my dear are in trouble.”  
Bedelia sighed as she pulled back slightly. “Yes I am.”  
“I will help you my dear. Never fear your Russian savior is here to assist you.”  
Bedelia kissed his cheek affectionately. She had met Viktor while she attended Oxford University. Viktor was attending a lecture when they met. He was a few years her senior, but they had hit it off straight away. While he was in England they had a short affair. In the end each had their own path and had parted ways as friends.  
Now here he was again offering his help. “Thank you for helping me, my friend.”  
He took her bag from her hand placed his arm around her shoulders. “Always my dear. Now where shall I tell my piolet to take us? I have lovely home in England.”  
end of flash back “So he asked you to marry him?”  
“Yes. I told him my predicament and he understood completely. He offered me his name and home in order to protect my child and myself.”

“He raised my daughter?”

“Well you were rather preoccupied at the time. She knows he wasn’t her biological father, she still loves him dearly.”

“Did you love him?”

“Yes.’’ Bedelia knew her answer wasn’t completely honest, but it wasn’t false. She did love him, just not like she loved Hannibal. 

“What is her name?”  
“Her birth certificate is under Grace Roseland Gusarov.”

Hannibal looked away from her and locked his jaw. “Her real birth certificate and the name she knows is truly hers is Grace Roseland Gusarov Lecter.’’  
“She knows?”  
“She is our child Hannibal of course she knows.”


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hannibal leaned back in his chair as a several thoughts fought for his attention. His daughter knew the identity of her father. She knew his name. Getting close to her wouldn’t be as difficult as he imagined it would be. Did she know his what he had done? What he still did? What about Bedelia? She got married and she loved the other man. Maybe it was gratitude and she mistook the sentiment for love.   
Perhaps she no longer loved him…….. Was he already too late?  
The man was lucky he was dead if not Hannibal would have taken extreme pleasure in ripping him shreds. He would have loved to slowly remove every part of the man who had dared touch his Bedelia.   
Unknown to him a twinkle appeared in his eyes as he thought of what recipes he would have used on Bedelia’s late husband.   
“Who are you planning to cook Hannibal?”  
Bedelia inquired softly as to not be overheard. On the outside her facade remained cool and collected, but on the inside she feared for the life of her daughter.

Hannibal shook himself out of his reverie and gazed at the goddess before him. His Mafdet, protector of their daughter. Her catlike gaze watched him closely as he responded.  
“No one Bedelia. I was simply thinking of someone I would have liked to have at my dinner table.”  
Bedelia didn’t understand him, but she had the rising suspicion he was referring to her late husband. Was he jealous?  
Hannibal’s request broke her from her thoughts. “When can I see our daughter?”  
“Today if you wish. She already knows your name.”  
“Does she know-“  
Bedelia cut him off before he could finish. “What you are capable of? I think not. I want her to maintain as much childhood innocence as possible. She doesn’t know what you look like though. She told me she wanted to be surprised when she met you.”   
“When she met me?’  
“Yes ever since I told her about you she became set on the idea you would find her.”

“She was the one who found me.’’

“So do you want to meet her today?”

“Yes I do. Bedelia I don’t mean to step on your toes, but the nanny in charge of her care needs to be terminated. She lost our daughter in the park. If I hadn’t run into her who knows what kind-”

“I trust Miranda Hannibal. She is a retired agent of MI6. Her appearance may give you doubts, but underneath her kind exterior lies a coldhearted killer who loves Grace. She knew you were following them. That is how I knew you were there.”  
“I still don’t like her.”  
“You will not harm her in any way Hannibal. She has been with me since my pregnancy. Viktor hired her for our protection. I can also assure you she doesn’t hold you in high regard either. Grace cares for her deeply, if you were to harm her nanny she would never forgive you.”

“Fine. Tell me more about Grace before we leave. When is her birthday?’’  
“November 5th. She wants a pony so that she can go riding in search of an adventure. I told her I’d get her one when she was older. She said if couldn’t have a pony then she wanted a kitten in her favorite color.”  
“Which is?”  
“Blue.”  
Hannibal smiled as an image of little Grace flitted through his mind. “Does she know how met?”  
Bedelia lip twitched as if she was fighting off a smile. “She knows a version of how we met. Another half-truth if you will. I told her we met in Florence. At a ball of sorts. She has come to the conclusion that our meeting was like a fairytale.”  
“What do you think?”

“That it’s a very dark fairy tale.”

 

Hannibal sat still in the living room as a large amber eyed dog snarled at him. Hades, Bedelia had called him, apparently did not like him at all. He wasn’t the only one in the house who hated him. The nanny had made sure he saw her disapproval as she too glared at him. 

If Bedelia hadn’t told him how much Grace loved her infernal dog he would kill it before the dog could bite him. This was just another damn gift from the man who had taken his space as father and lover.   
Hannibal looked beyond the dog as Grace walked fearlessly into the room. He as he stood the dog bared his sharp teeth further. Grace walked around her father as if examining a rather peculiar specimen, while Bedelia stroked the angry dog on his head.  
Grace stood in front of him again as she finished her examination.   
“You are my father.”  
Hannibal’s eyes crinkled at her statement. “You are my daughter.’’  
“Hades does not like you.”

“Do you like me?”

“I don’t know yet.”


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19

Miranda watched covertly from the hall as Grace inspected her father. She hoped Grace would ask her father to leave and never return, but she could tell by the little twinkle in her cat like eyes that had found a mouse to play with.  
She loved Grace and Bedelia very much. They reminded her of the family she lost during her time with SIS. Bedelia had confided in her who the girl’s father really was and what his “hobbies” were. Miranda had dealt with a lot vicious criminals in her life time, but never in her 60 odd years had faced one like Hannibal Lecter. 

The man really was a mystery, even now as he stood before her she couldn’t pin him down. Her training in the field gave her the ability to read the faint flickers in his dark eyes.   
He watched grace as she watched him. They both held the same gaze and emotion. One of intrigue and affection. Miranda didn’t like the way he watched Bedelia when she wasn’t looking. His eyes followed her around the room like a half starved man. He looked like he wanted to eat her. 

Knowing what she knew of this man she didn’t know if the look in his eyes were his cannibalistic tendencies or if it was the look of a man in love.  
Miranda would lay her life on the line for Grace and Bedelia in a heartbeat. If this man had dangerous designs on her family she wouldn’t hesitate to take him out. She had killed for her girls once she would do it again if necessary.  
Viktor had searched for her after she retired to her home in Bradfield just South Yorkshire. When he showed up at her door with the job she had said no, but when he took out a picture of the pregnant woman in question her answer had wavered. The woman resembled her daughter so much she couldn’t refuse the man’s request. Over the years Miranda protected Bedelia against Viktor’s enemies. During his time as leader of the Russian secret agent he had made a lot of money and a lot of enemies.   
Miranda recalled one situation where they had gone to the park while Viktor was at a meeting. Bedelia was rubbing her large belly as Miranda observed their surroundings. Miranda remembered smiling as Bedelia placed her hand on her stomach where Grace was kicking. 

The moment didn’t last long. Miranda jumped into action as she heard the clicking of a gun. In seconds she had Bedelia flat on the ground and her 9 mm with an attached silencer in her hands. She shot into the bushes to her left. The body of a large man had barley hit the floor as she shot off two more rounds. Viktor didn’t let Bedelia leave the house or his sight after the incident. Till the very end the man had cared for Bedelia and Grace.   
Graces laughter brought her back to the present. Grace was seated next to Hannibal as he told her the story of Atalanta. Grace love Greek mythology, something he was apparently using to his advantage. Bedelia was watching them from the other side of the room as calmed a still growling Hades. She would give the dog a meaty treat if he bit the man.

Hannibal smiled at his daughter as she listened to his story in rapt attention. Her eyes brightened as he described the death of boar at the hands of the huntress. He adored the way she looked at her tiny hands as if she were the one who had delivered the fatal blow. 

After the story with his little grace nestled at his side he asked her what she would like for her upcoming birthday.   
Bedelia chuckled as he waited for her to respond. “She’s asleep Hannibal. This is usually the time she takes her naps.”  
Hannibal maneuvered the sleeping girl carefully on his chest. Her tiny fingers gripped the lapels of his jacket, but she did not rise from her slumber. 

“When did she fall asleep?”

Bedelia smiled fondly at cute image father and daughter made. “Around the time Atalanta was catching the second golden apple. Try not to wake her and follow me please.’’  
Hannibal rose cautiously and followed Bedelia up the wide staircase. He smiled at the sight of her lovely backside as climbed the steps. He longed to kiss her and remark her as his own.   
Bedelia opened the door to what he assumed was Graces room. The large room had shelves upon shelves of books. The whole room looked like the room of a princess. Painted along the walls were trees, dragons, unicorns and lions. Her bed was large and contained soft bedding. 

Hannibal gently covered his sleeping child with a soft quilt. As he smoothed back her dark curls Hades jumped on the bed curled protectively at her side. The infernal dog glared at him and growled low in his throat. 

Once Bedelia shut the door he spoke.

“That went well.”

“Yes it did.’’

“I still don’t like that dog.”

“Your daughter loves him.”

‘’Luckily for him she does.”

Bedelia opened the front door as she spoke. 

“You can come again tomorrow if you like Hannibal. Just make sure to all first. “

Hannibal nodded his head and took her hand gently in his own. “Bedelia I-“

She took her hand slowly out of his and took a step back. “Hannibal we have had a nice day so far please don’t ruin it.’  
Hannibal bowed his head. “Of course Bedelia forgive me. I’ll call tomorrow.”

As he walked down the steps, unaware he was being observed by two different people with very different intentions, he contemplated ways he could begin to woo Bedelia.


	20. chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 20! I'm am surprised and honored at the response this story is getting. thank you to every person who has commented, read and gave kudos. they really make my day and prevent me from getting writers block. which if i get the updates will be slower, but so far the inspiration has been good.

Chapter 20

The man, hidden behind the large oak tree, gazed at the house Hannibal the Cannibal had just vacated. Hannibal was so distracted by the beautiful woman cloaked in the rays of the sun that he failed to notice his second shadow. 

The woman must be important to him, but why? 

He could see why Hannibal was attracted to her. She was almost a female copy of the man. Her manners and frigid gaze mirrored his own calculating eyes. There was something different in Hannibal’s stance while he was near the woman. His usual predatory gait was missing. While he walked by the woman he seemed protective of her. His hands fidgeted at his sides, like if he wanted to take her hand or arm. From what he could see, while he followed them discreetly, Hannibal would turn his head to gaze at her as they walked. 

He had planned to leave the day after he found a suitable family, but now there was need to look any further.   
What a delightful way to be the Cannibal. It seemed the monster everyone feared had a weakness….how marvelous.

Miranda released the curtain and went back to the kitchen. She didn’t trust that man at all. Slicing viciously into the vegetables Miranda imagined she was cutting the dangerous man into tiny little pieces. A slight smile pulled at her lips at the thought. Opening the lid of the steaming pot she threw in the vegetables all at once. What a shame Grace and Bedelia care for the man.

Bedelia needed air she felt like she was suffocating in her own house. Stepping into her front yard she walked toward the gate. The cold air bit at her skin as she checked the lock on the iron bars. She supposed she should be glad Grace had hit it off with her father, but a small part of her couldn’t help but feel bitter. 

How could she ever move on from Hannibal if he would always be present? During her brief marriage she had hope that she actually could move on. Seeing Hannibal with their daughter clarified and categorized her feelings for her late husband and the man who she shouldn’t love. 

Viktor was everything she had wanted in a husband, back when she was still in control. Viktor was kind, honest, loving, passionate, a good father, and just wonderful. Hannibal is…….. After the accident he became her everything. Now their daughter is her everything. She hated that she still loved him. That her heart and mind could not forget him.   
As Bedelia turned from the gate she had the eerie feeling someone was watching her. Refusing to churn around Bedelia squared her shoulders and stepped back into the safety of her home.

The following day grace raced to the door to greet her father. Before Bedelia or Miranda could stop her she yanked open the heavy door. Hannibal smiled at his precious daughter while he hid his hands behind his back.   
“What are you hiding?”

Hannibal smiled and revealed on hand to her. Grace giggled in delight as she took the sunflowers and purple tulips. 

“Every flower has a meaning little one. Do you know these mean?’’

Grace stared at the flowers in awe as she shook her head. Hannibal smiled as lowered himself to her eye level.   
“The sunflower mean adoration and the purple tulip means royalty. So the message behind the flowers is “I adore you my princess”.”

Grace surprised everyone in room by throwing her small arms around her father’s neck. “Thank you father! I love them! What did you bring mother and Miranda?”

Hannibal carried his daughter in arm as he brought his other arm to the front. He gave the bouquet of red, yellow, purple tulips, orchids and jasmines to Bedelia. The small bouquet of Rhododendron and monkshood he gave to Miranda. Miranda blanched at the sight of not her flowers, but at Bedelia’s. 

“What do mommy’s flowers mean?”

Miranda spoke before Hannibal could. “The red tulips are a declaration of love. The yellow tulips mean the giver of the flowers is hopelessly in love with the receiver. The orchids mean delicate beauty and the jasmines mean grace and elegance.”  
Bedelia smiled for her daughters benefit but her eyes held sadness. 

“What do your flowers mean Randa?” 

Miranda stared evenly at Hannibal as she spoke. Miranda knew the language of flowers. The man was warning her. How chivalrous of him. “They mean message received. Come Grace why don’t you help me put these in water.”  
Grace helped Miranda carry the flowers and followed her out the door. Hannibal stepped further inside and shut the door behind them. 

Bedelia crossed her arms as she led Hannibal into the living room. He waited for her to sit before taking the seat across from her. 

“Did you like the flowers?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal felt his mask slip for a moment. She was lying to him, but he didn’t know why. Before he could inquire further Miranda and Grace entered the room with a tray of sweets and tea.   
While Bedelia helped Grace with her cup and plate Miranda served Hannibal a cup of tea. Hannibal gave a nod of thanks as he took the folded napkin from and tea cup from her.   
Miranda smirked at him as she left the room. Bedelia was laughing with Grace as he discreetly unfolded his napkin. His eyes crinkled as he stared at the two small flowers in the napkin. Looking up he caught sight of Miranda’s serious face. She had returned his warning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Esme because her comment made me laugh . Thanks to everyone who reads and comments. Sorry for any mistakes i  
> Typed it on my phophone. Have a badass day!

Chapter 21

 

 

Bedelia stared at the ceiling of her dark room, a single tear fell from her eye as she blinked. Hannibal’s flowers were thoughtful, but they only reminded her of the flowers Viktor would give her weekly. When Viktor and she got married he did everything in his power to make her smile. Half of the times he succeeded, other times she was far too lost in her memories to even smile.

Hannibal never did anything directly. He was forever hiding in shadows of deceit and manipulation. Flowers from Viktor meant that he loved her, cared for her and her unborn child. Flowers from Hannibal meant…….. She was at loss for words. Flowers had a language of their own and if his feelings matched the flowers......Did that mean that he loved her? Had he finally come to terms with his feelings? Why didn’t he just tell her? Did she want to know? If she didn’t know then she could still cling on to the hope Viktor had given her. If he hadn’t died she felt positive she could have moved on from Hannibal. Maybe never completely, but she wouldn’t cling, like she felt she was doing now, to the expectation that he would one day return her feelings. 

With a growing headache Bedelia shut her eyes and tried to sleep. 

 

 

Miranda let the monster into the house with a menacing glare, while he smiled just to spite her. 

"Grace is napping. She won't wake till later. "

"I am well aware of my daughters sleep schedule. As much as I would love to see my little Grace I came to speak with Bedelia."

Hannibal emphasized the word my as he spoke. Nothing gave him more pleasure then seeing Miranda grit her teeth as he flaunted his relation to Grace. 

Insufferable man! She wanted nothing more than wipe his smug smile off his face. 

As Hannibal was led into the house by Miranda his ears picked up the soft sound the piano. 

Miranda and Hannibal stood in the door way and listened to Bedelia's interpretation of Mozart's 2nd movement of 23rd piano concerto. 

The haunting music stopped abruptly as Bedelia turned to face the intruders. 

"Hannibal we weren't expecting you till later. What brings you by so early?"

"You."

Miranda gave Hannibal one last glare before she reluctantly departed. 

"You played beautifully Bedelia."

"Thank you Hannibal. Please sit down."

Bedelia took the seat across from him and crossed her legs. 

For a second Hannibal felt they were back in her old home during their sessions.

"What is it you wanted to speak of? "

"Us."

"Would you care to be more specific."

"I had planned to court you. To bring you flowers, jewelry, and other gifts, but I find I cannot spend another day without you knowing how I feel about you. I will not deny that I can be quite manipulative of those around me. That is why I came here today to tell you how I feel. Bedelia I-"

"Father your here! "

Grace jumped on Hannibal with her small stuffed horse.

Hannibal kissed her cheek and smiled at her fondly. Because she was his little girl he would forgive her intrusion.

Bedelia smiled at her daughter as she introduced him to her horse, Rubi. 

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of Miranda petting Hades on his head. She suspected they were the culprits who had awoken Grace.

Maybe it was for the best.....

 

Hannibal grabbed Bedelia's hands before he departed. 

"Since my our little girl interrupted my speech I was hoping you would agree to meeting me at my flat?"

Bedelia wanted to say no to hurt him like he hurt her. Instead......

"Yes. Send me your address."

Hannibal left the home of his to favorite women with a large smile on his face.


	22. chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all the followers of this story thanks for all the encouragement and lovely comments.

Chapter 22

The man hidden in the shadows watched as Hannibal’s conquest walked towards the entrance of the building where the cannibal resided. Her form fitting black coat hugged the curves and dips of her body, he could only imagine how she would look undressed. He shivered at the thought of seeing her lifeless body displayed in her home. How would he decorate her? She was far too perfect to for anything simple. 

Will studied the trail the tooth fairy or the red dragon, as he the criminal preferred to be called. He studied file after file and yet he still could not perceive why he changed his course. Will felt certain the man would attack the Basil family, now he wasn’t so sure. Who could have caught his eye enough to disconcert his usual path? The red dragon was after someone new, but who?

Bedelia walked into the elegant building and saw Hannibal waiting for her by the elevators. He smiled at her and pressed the shining button near the doors.  
“I’m glad you could make it.’  
“I would never be so rude as to not come Hannibal.”

The doors slid open with a slight dinging sound. Bedelia stepping in first did not notice Hannibal’s discreet wink to the employee nearby.  
Hannibal smiled inwardly as the elevator came to a stop in-between floors 3 and 4. The lights flickered as the machine groaned.  
Tapping the emergency button Hannibal spoke in a smooth voice. “Jeffery there seems to be something wrong with the elevator. My companion and I have gotten stuck between two floors.’’  
A gruff voice broke through the speakers static. “Sorry sir we will have maintenance come right away to let you both out. Please remain clam we will have out in no time.”  
Hannibal smiled before he turned to face Bedelia. No one would interrupt them now. Hat a perfect plan. Hannibal’s smile fell as he turned to face a hyperventilating Bedelia. Her shaking from leaned against the wall of the elevator and her eyes were screwed shut.  
Hannibal was a t loss to what was happening. Did she think he was going to kill her?  
“Bedelia is something wrong?’’  
In a shaky voice she responded. “I have Claustrophobia.’’  
Hannibal gaped at his terrified Bedelia, he had no idea. Taking her hand gently in his he pressed the button again.  
“Jeffery we need to get out of here now. Tell Floyd to hurry, my companion is uncomfortable.”  
Before setting his plan in motion Hannibal made sure Jeffery knew what he meant if things didn’t go like he planned. Like right for instance. Floyd was code for the elevator. Jeffery knew if he said this name he should bring the elevator up because the plan had gone south “I am sorry, sir but Floyd is not coming.”  
Something was wrong. “What do you mean?’’  
Jeffery cleared his throat. “Floyd suffered a major injury so I called Ronald. He will be here soon.”  
The elevator really was broken! “Call him and tell him to hurry. Now.’’

Hannibal turned back to Bedelia who looked paler than usual. Her breaths were turning into gasps and her eyes were still shut in panic. Grabbing her arms he tried to calm her down.  
“Bedelia nothing is going to happen, I will make sure nothing harms you. We will be out of here soon, my dear I promise.”  
Still her eyes remained shut and shudders ran through her body. He caught her as her legs went weak. Sitting her on his lap he, he rubbed her back in soothing circles. “Breath Bedelia…. deep breaths….”  
Bedelia gripped the fabric of his shirt so tightly he thought it would tear. He was unused to the guilt he felt traveling through him. It was his fault Bedelia was in the state she was in.  
“What happened to you when you were younger that led you to fear closed off spaces?”  
Bedelia took a shuttering breath. Her warm breath tickled his neck as she spoke. “When I was 7 my 10 year old cousin locked me in a large trunk my mother had in her basement. I was in there crying for 3 hours before anyone found me.’’  
Hannibal kissed her hair and held her tighter against him. “Why did you cousin do that?”

Hannibal felt her smile against his neck. “She was Jealous because Richard preferred my company over hers.”  
“Any man would be full not to enjoy your company Bedelia. Do you feel calmer?’’  
“Yes I do thank you.”  
“Why did you marry Viktor?”  
Bedelia sighed, “Because he offered me stability and his love.”  
“So you loved him?”  
“Yes I did. I will always love him. He was my dearest friend.” I never loved him like I love you Hannibal.  
Hannibal took a deep breath. “Bedelia…… I love you.”

Bedelia lifted her head and stared into his reddish eyes for a long time. Hannibal became wary under gaze. Surely she still had feelings for him. He so wished for Viktor to be alive. So that he could kill him personally.  
Before he could speak Bedelia crushed her lips against his. He responded immediately under the pressure of her lips. He buried his hands in her and tugged gently at the golden locks. When she moaned he plunged his tongue into her mouth finally tasting her after her so many years. Her dress rose dangerously high as she straddled his lap. His hands tore at the numerous buttons of her coat as she placed kisses along his jaw. His arousal was so great he barely managed to push the coat half way down her arms. The low neckline of her dress gave him access to her ample bosom. He kissed and his way down her neck until he reached the valley of her breasts.  
He groaned as Bedelia touched his desire through his trousers. He wanted her now. He desperately yearned for the feel of her naked skin against his own… for the fell of her legs tightening around him...”

“I need you Hannibal.”  
Hannibal felt shivers run through his body at the sound of her breathless voice. In a fluid motion he picked her up pushed against the wall. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.  
His hand was running up her leg when the elevator started moving.

Pushing him away Bedelia fixed her clothing and smoothed down her ruffled hair. Hannibal did his best to compose his own ruffled attire and composure.  
Hannibal’s frustrated glare was met by Jeffery’s smiling face as he helped them out of elevator.  
“Sorry for the delay sir.”  
Hannibal dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Jeffery would pay dearly for this…  
“Well Hannibal as much as I enjoyed our….. Chat I need to get back home.”  
Hannibal grabbed her hand. “Don’t go yet I’m sure Miranda could take care of Grace.”  
Bedelia raised her eyebrows. “Why Hannibal is there something more you wished to discuss?”  
His Bedelia was playing coy. “As much as I would enjoy the rest of our chat I really must go to home. Grace is probably up already and she doesn’t like it when I am not home.”

Before Hannibal could persuade her further Will exited the door that led to the stairwell.  
He stopped and stared at Bedelia, he couldn’t believe what he saw.  
Bedelia smiled at him. “Hello will. I imagine your hear to speak with Hannibal.’’  
Will nodded his head dumbly. “I was already leaving. Have a nice chat.”  
Placing a light kiss on Hannibal’s lips she made her way to the stairwell. “Bedelia wait….. You never responded to my um admission.”  
Bedelia smiled at him before she departed. “You’re a marvelous man Hannibal.”

Hannibal frowned as she threw him back his words from so long ago. It hurt him greatly not to hear her say she loved him. He imagined this was how she felt when he left her that day. Hannibal turned towards Will and motioned to his door. He would regain Bedelia’s love… no matter what it cost him. 

 

The end

 

( just kidding)


	23. chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 23! wow couldn't have made it this far without all your encouragement! i should have been doing my math assignments, but i really hate math!

Chapter 23

“Bedelia’s alive.”  
Hannibal inhaled the aroma of his wine before responding. “Yes she is and if any harm were to come her way the perpetrator wouldn’t live long enough to gloat.”  
Will stared directly into Hannibal’s eyes. “Though you may find this hard to believe I am glad I did not kill her.’’  
Hannibal tilted his head, signaling Will to continue. “I wanted to hurt you Hannibal, like you hurt me. I knew she cared for you so I thought by killing her I would avenge Abigail’s death. I’m relieved to know she did not die by my hand. It means that I am nothing like you.’’  
Hannibal smiled as he set his glass down. “Perhaps not entirely Graham, but there is a part of you that comes alive in my presence. I did nothing to change who are Will. I simply brought out what you were always capable of. Now what questions do you have for me?”  
“I’ve changed my mind Hannibal. I no longer require your assistance.’’  
Hannibal stood and led him to the door. “Very well, if you change your mind you know where you can find me.”  
Will paused at the door to the stairs. His mind fought over what was morally right and wrong. Should he warn Hannibal after everything he had done to him? After what he did to Abigail? Will turned back to Hannibal’s door. He would warn him of the danger coming to Bedelia…. “I did nothing to change who are Will. I simply brought out what you were always capable of.’’……. the words echoed through his head. If Hannibal wanted Will to be a monster than that is what he was going to become. He turned back towards the stairs and pulled out his phone. He had a flight home to catch.

 

Bedelia sat in her bed and typed away on her computer. After an hour, of getting nowhere with the paper she was writing, she cast the laptop aside. Hannibal plagued her thoughts…… she felt bad for not telling him she loved him, bit he deserved to feel the pain she had felt. Now the tables were turned in her favor. She would tell him she loved him, but only when she was ready.  
Making her to her window Bedelia saw the large full moon. The light touched the ground and casted shadows throughout her property. She was about to turn away from the window when she a large figure moving behind the trees. Someone was out there and she knew it wasn’t Hannibal.

Bedelia backed away from the window and shut off the lights before rushing in search of Miranda. She found the woman reading to her precious daughter. “Let me in said the big bad wolf...”  
Miranda paused as she looked up to see a pained Bedelia. “It’s time Miranda.”  
“I cannot leave you here alone!”  
Bedelia kissed her sleeping daughter on her cheek. “You can and you will. Her life comes before mine, now go before it is too late.”  
Miranda stood at the hidden passage that would take her a bit away from the house. Once outside she would walk away and find a cab. Bedelia would detain the intruder. Miranda didn’t want to leave her she wanted to stay in her place... but she knew Bedelia would never allow it. Her charge was Grace…. Her duty was to get her to safety. “You know what to tell Danny. If I don’t arrive in an hour you tell him to fly to the location we selected.”  
Miranda embraced her tightly before taking off with her precious cargo. Bedelia sealed the passage the best she could. Bedelia made her way upstairs with Hades right behind her. The stubborn dog had refused to go with Grace and Miranda.  
Bedelia shut the door to her room and grabbed the gun from her nightstand. Hades low growl alerted her to the intruder’s presence. He was already downstairs. 

 

Hannibal grabbed his keys, something didn’t feel right. Before he could depart his phone rang. “Hello?”  
Will took a deep breath. “Bedelia is in danger Hannibal. The tooth fairy is going to go after her tonight. It might already be too late but I thought you should know. I wanted-‘’  
Hannibal hung up and rushed from his flat. Bedelia and Grace were in danger……..

Hades growls grew louder as the minutes passed. She couldn’t hear anything…. She stood with her gun aimed at the door. Her nerves were going haywire….  
Everything happened at once…… the light of the moon became shadowed and the window shattered behind her. Bedelia covered her face as shards of glass flew everywhere and a dark figure landed in her room. He lunged at Bedelia and twisted her arm before she could react. The gun flew from her hand and skidded under her dresser.  
The man cried in pain as Hades sunk his sharp teeth into the man’s arm. Bedelia rushed to her door as the man fought with Hades. She yanked open the door just as the man gave Hades a mighty kick. The dog yelped as he collided with the wall. Bedelia ran down the hall the man shut Hades in the room.  
He lunged for her before she reached the stairs. Bedelia gasped in pain as he pulled her hair and dragged her back. Her body went slack as he slammed her into the mirror. She felt blood rushing down the side of her face as he threw her to the ground. He straddled her and locked her body in place. The light of the moon illuminated her attackers face. Dark black eyes glinted at her like the shard of glass he held in his hands.  
Hades slammed against the door that blocked him from his mistress. The wood began to splinter, but Bedelia knew he would be too late. “Why are you doing this?”  
The man did not look into her eyes as he spoke. He could not bring himself to look in the eyes of the woman he was about to kill.  
“I’m the great red dragon this is my passage to becoming who I am.”  
Bedelia refused to flinch as pressed the shard of glass near her throat. “Look at me you coward! Look into my eyes while you kill me!”  
He flinched at her words and pulled the shard back a few inches. Taking her chance Bedelia slammed her palm against his nose.  
The shard of glass cut through the flesh of her neck as she escaped from underneath him. With a bleeding nose he chased her to the stairs. He grabbed the silk of Bedelia’s nightgown and tried to pull her back to him. Bedelia screamed as she tumbled down the stairs. The man watched with a piece of the fabric in his hands as she landed in heap at the bottom. 

Hades growls and howls echoed through the house as the man neared a barely breathing Bedelia.  
He pushed her bloody blond hair away from her face. She never looked more beautiful than she did now covered in blood and near death. Leaning over her body he prepared to deliver he final blow. Bedelia’s shallow breathing came faster as his face came closer.  
‘’After this I will be the cannibals equal.”


	24. chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't post again yesterday but well i had boring math to do. here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it! thanks again for all the support it means the world to me and your comments are just so funny sometimes they really make my day! thank you all for reading and i hope you all have a wonderful day or a restful night. its the afternoon here...

Chapter 24

Bedelia closed her eyes, as he attacker came closer, and concentrated on leveling her shallow breaths. Her eyes snapped open as a deep growl resounded through the house. 

“Step away from her!”

She watched as a dark figure ripped her would be killer off her body and slammed him into the wall. The man groaned as his body crashed into the plaster. Shaking off the pain the lunged at Hannibal, the shard of glass in his hand glinted in his hand. Hannibal sidestepped him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. In a fluid movement he brought the man down to the floor. Taking advantage of Hannibal’s position above him he stabbed the glass into his leg. Hannibal didn’t flinch as the glass cut through his flesh. 

“I don’t to fight you Hannibal. I want be like you. I wish to become what I am capable of.”

Hannibal didn’t care to listen to the man’s reasoning. The only thing Hannibal saw was red. This “great red dragon” had dared to attack his Bedelia. He had dared to enter the home where his child slept. 

‘’You should have considered that before you attacked my family!’’ Hannibal threw himself at the despicable man in a flurry of rage. 

From the floor Bedelia’s mind couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Engaged in a horrendous fight was a deformed man with the tail of a dragon and another dark figure with antlers upon his head. She watched as they tore into one another with their long claws. Her vision was going black, she couldn’t tale which monstrosity was winning. 

Hannibal smashed the man’s head repeatedly into the tile till the dark light faded from the man’s eyes.   
Wiping his hands clean of Francis Dolarhyde’s blood, he crawled over to his beloved Bedelia. Her still and bloody figure caused his heart to stop. She couldn’t be dead….. She couldn’t be……. She is alive……. She can’t leave me…she can’t leave Grace….

He carefully wiped the blood of her face. “Bedelia my love?”

When she didn’t respond he pressed his head gently to her chest desperate to hear the sound of her heart beating. A bloody tear slipped down his cheek as his ear picked up the faint beating of her heart. She was alive….. Reassured her heart was still beating 

Hannibal covered her bleeding neck with a piece of his shirt and checked her body for broken bones. 

“Hannibal…” Bedelia’s voice was weak as she rasped out his name.

Hannibal lifted his head and touched her cheek lovingly. “Bedelia I’m going to carry you up to your bedroom.’’

Bedelia gasped in pain as he lifted her off the floor. Hannibal quickly took her up the stairs, seeing the closed door he rushed into the guest room. After placing her on the bed he searched for her first aid kit.

When he returned from to the room Bedelia was struggling to sit up. “Bedelia!”

He threw the first aid kit on the bed and quickly came to her aid.

“I’m fine Hannibal!’’ She gasped as a sharp pain overcame her. 

“No you are not.” After placing several pillows behind her, she was finally able to sit up. He examined the cut on her neck before walking back to the first aid kit. The cut wasn’t superficial, but it wasn’t deep either. Nevertheless she would have a scar going over her clavicle.

“Bedelia I have to pull out the glass do you-“

Bedelia shut her eyes. “Just do it.”

Grabbing the tweezers he pulled out several pieces of glass from her head and temple. She didn’t flinch as he pulled the glass out nor when he stitched several of her cuts closed. Once finished with her visible wounds he grabbed the scissors. He paused at the end of her bloodied silk gown. 

Bedelia didn’t open her eyes as she spoke. “The gown is already ruined Hannibal. I’m sure you cutting it up won’t make it look any worse.”  
Hannibal smiled at his strong Bedelia before cutting the gown off her. As he threw the tainted silk to the side he touched her ribs. They weren’t bruised yet but he knew they would be soon. She flinched at the contact of his hand. 

“Your ribs aren’t broken, but they did bruise from the fall.” 

He walked into the restroom and wet a cloth. Once again by her side he cleaned the remaining blood from her ivory skin and hair. After he finished he prepared himself for a more difficult task. 

Hannibal approached Bedelia’s splintered door and cautiously opened it. Hannibal froze as Hades growled at him form the entry way. The dog’s teeth gleamed as he crouched lower preparing to throw himself at Hannibal. 

“Hades…” the beast’s ears perked at the sound of Bedelia’s weak voice.

Still growling at him the dog raced toward the sound of his mistress’s voice. 

Hannibal rolled his eyes as the creature departed. Damn dog!  
Hannibal grabbed a few clothing items for Bedelia and returned to the room. He glared at the growling dog as he approached the bed. 

“Get off of the bed! Down dog.”

Hades lay by Bedelia’s side. His large head rested at her feet. “Hannibal he is not hurting me so leave him alone. Hades behave I am no longer in danger.”

The dog whimpered and ceased his growling, but he did not take his eyes off Hannibal.  
Hannibal helped Bedelia slip on a loose light blue summer dress. Grabbing her hand she helped her stand from the bed. 

“How do you feel?”

“Peachy.”

“Bedelia I’m-“

Bedelia slipped her arms around his neck as black spots covered her vision. 

“I feel like shit Hannibal. I was slammed into a mirror, thrown down the stairs, and my neck was practically cut open by a lunatic. I feel dizzy, sick and tired…… I just want to see my daughter again.”

Hannibal sat her back on the bed and grabbed the small light from the kit. He st it down again shining it in both of Bedelia’s eyes. 

“You have small concussion.... you will have to get up slowly and tell me if the symptoms get worse. Bedelia where is grace?”

Bedelia rested her against the pillows once more as she spoke. “Grace and Miranda are on a private flight to New Zealand. If you can get my laptop from my room I’ll book us a flight their while you change.”

Hannibal looked down at his own soiled clothing before nodding in agreement. “My laptop is on my bed and I believe you are the same size Viktor was. There are some of his suits in my closet… although now that I think about it they may fit you a little big.”

Hannibal scoffed at Bedelia as he retrieved her laptop. Going back to her room he rifled through her closet till he found several of the man’s suits. After cleaning himself up Hannibal slipped on the black suit he had chosen.   
As he fixed the collar in front of the mirror he grudgingly admitted the man had good taste. He still disliked the idea of Bedelia keeping the suits of her deceased husband.

Returning to the room he smirked as Bedelia eyes roamed over his body. “It seems I was wrong. The suit fits you perfectly.”

Hannibal helped Bedelia off his bed and down the stairs. The dog following right behind them. 

“Is there anything you need before we leave?”

Bedelia looked around her once glorious house one last time. “No there is nothing left for me here.”

He assisted Bedelia down the front steps to the cab waiting for them. Opening the door to the cab Hannibal helped Bedelia in before walking around to his side. He glared at hades as the dog jumped and sat himself in-between them both.

Bedelia chuckled as she took the dangling leash from the Hades mouth. Hannibal closed the door and stalked to the passenger side of the cab. That damn dog had taken his seat.

 

“Randa is mum going to join us in Neweland?”

Miranda cleared her voice and gave little Grace her best smile. “She is with you right now little one.”

Grace’s eyes widened as she looked around the plane. “Where is she I don’t see her?”  
Miranda pulled a book from her bag and hugged Grace closer. “I don’t know when your mom will be joining us, but I do know that she is always with you. She will always be in your heart.”

Grace touched the spot on her chest in awe. Miranda discreetly wiped a tear from her eye. Bedelia couldn’t be dead… the woman was too stubborn to die! 

“How about a story little one?”

Grace snuggled into Miranda’s side as the plane flew over the ocean. “Once upon a time….”

 

 

Hannibal smiled as Bedelia slept on his shoulder, the pain killers she had taken finally working. Hades was in the pet section and they were in first class. At last he had his Bedelia all to himself. He kissed her hair and rubbed circles over her hand as he held it.   
He had missed the warmth of her body……..

Temptation far too great he placed a chaste kiss on her wounded temple. Bedelia snuggled closer to his body and buried her face against his neck. Her warm lips grazed his neck as she mumbled in her drug induced sleep. The words were faint and hard to understand, but Hannibal’s eager ears picked up her words. 

“I love you Hannibal.”

His heart burst as the words, he so wanted to hear crossed her lips. Hannibal wanted to hear her say them again, but while she was awake. He wanted to the sincerity and emotion in her eyes.   
He kissed her hair as he shut his eyes. It was long flight and she wouldn’t be asleep for all of it.

"I Love you Bedelia."


	25. chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writers block didnt last long typed this out last night! i want to say thank you to everybody who read this story gave it kudos and commented!

Chapter 25

 

Blood trickled down pale skin as the predator loomed above her. The jagged glass glinted as it sliced through her flesh. She struggled to breathe as blood filled her mouth.......

Bedelia's soft whimpers woke Hannibal from his light slumber. Small hands gripped his shirt tightly as her body twitched. She's having a nightmare.......

"Delia, wake up."

Bedelia's gasped as she pulled away from her horrid nightmare. Hannibal brushed the tears from her face reverently.

"It's alright Bedelia. No one will ever harm you again. I will protect you."

In the past his words were would have held no honesty, but the sincerity in his eyes rung with truth. There was no doubt in Bedelia's mind.... he would protect her and Grace.

Throwing caution to the wind Bedelia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for saving me Hannibal."

Not waiting for a response she sealed her lips against his. The tender kiss didn't last long. Hannibal tangled his fingers in Bedelia's golden hair as she bit his lower lip.

He pulled Bedelia closer and trailed hot kisses down her neck. Moaning into his shoulder Bedelia's hands wandered down to the front of his trousers.

He bit her neck as she palmed his erection over the fine material. Bedelia's breathing came out in small gasps as his hand trailed up the smooth expanse of her leg.

Hannibal groaned in frustration as further contact was blocked by the armrest between them.

"I need you in me......"  
Bedelia's continued ministrations and seductive voice nearly brought him over the edge.

The plane and passengers were asleep, but Hannibal didn't want to risk any one catching them in such an intimate way.

"Delia I don't think-"

Bedelia nipped his earlobe with more force than necessary.

"Now Hannibal."

Looking around the quiet first class section Bedelia stood up from her seat. Grabbing Hannibal's hand she pulled him behind her.

Making sure no one was watching them Bedelia locked the bathroom door. The small green sign clicked into place as she pushed Hannibal against the door.

Hannibal caressed her back side till he reached the curve of her bottom. He squeezed her behind before continuing his path. Hooking her legs around his waist as he switched their positions. Pushing Bedelia’s willing body against the door he ground his erection against her.

Bedelia worked her hand between their bodies and released him from the confines of his trousers.

Hannibal moaned into the valley of breasts as she ran her hand over his sensitive anatomy.

Yanking aside her soaked underwear Hannibal stroked her, before guiding himself inside of her. He stayed still within her and relished the feel of being intimately connected with her once again. It was like coming home after a long time away.

Bedelia threw her head back as he entered her. She knew she wouldn't feel so empty afterwards. Things between them were different this time around. Bedelia pulled his head forward and crushed her lips to his.

Their lips locked in a desperate kiss as he thrust into her repeatedly. It didn't take long for Bedelia to tense in his arms. Hannibal swallowed her cries of pleasure as her trembling body triggered his own release.

Hannibal smoothed down her dress as she fixed his pants.

Hannibal ignored the lewd wink a male passenger gave him as they returned to their seats.

Hannibal kissed her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know I think it's sweet how you declared your love for me."

Bedelia chuckled. "What on earth are you speaking of?"

Hannibal kissed her hand again. "You told earlier as you slept.”

Bedelia huffed in feigned annoyance. "You’re being ridiculous."

He longed to hear the words fall from her lips while she was awake.

"Tell me you love me Delia."

She remained silent as she kissed his hand.

"I love you Bedelia Du Maurier. "

Bedelia looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Hannibal Lecter."

 

Miranda brushed back Grace's brown curls as the little girl stared in awe out the window.

"Is mum and Hades going to meet us at our new house Randi?"

Miranda swallowed a dinner as she told the driver to stop.

"We will see dearest.”

Paying the driver Miranda grabbed their things and led little Grace up the trail.

The large home surrounded by lush green grass and trees looked like a home out of a fairy tale book.

"Randa is mum bringing father?"

Miranda unlocked the heavy door. "I don't know. Do you miss him as well?"

Grace nodded her head and grinned.

"I want him to tell me more stories. He changes his voice with each people in the story. "

Miranda chuckled sadly as they explored the large house.

She only hoped Bedelia was alive and well. She prayed with all her strength for Bedelia.

Grace’s birthday was tomorrow. She hoped the little girl would have her mother with her on her special day.


	26. chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its a short chapter but man writers block sucks! hank you guys for all the support and hugs! i'll try to update again soon.

Chapter 26

A gentle tapping on the front door roused Miranda’s attention from the cake she was icing.   
Grace rushed down the staircase to the front door. “I’ll get it Randa!”   
“NO Grace wait!” Miranda rushed to the door in time to see little Grace squeal. Miranda’s heart skipped a beat when she heard loud familiar barking. “Mum, father you’re here! Hades! YOU MADE IT!”  
“Of course we did dearest you know your father and I wouldn’t miss your birthday for anything in the world. Miranda wiped tears of joy from her eyes as Bedelia hugged her daughter tightly. She loathed the fact that Hannibal was there, but she wouldn’t let him squash her joy.  
Hannibal kissed his daughter gently. “Now a little birdy told me you wanted a blue cat. Was she right?”  
Grace’s eyes went wide as she nodded. “Who is this bird? How does it know what I want?”  
Hannibal smiled and picked up a medium sized box off the floor. “The bird is very wise dearest. Now why don’t you open the box?”

Opening the box two yellow eyes stared back at a chocked Grace. “A blue cat.” She whispered in awe.   
Bedelia knelt down by her daughter. “This kitten is a Russian Blue. We bought especially for you darling one. Do you like her?”  
Grace nodded as picked up the purring kitten. “I love her! Can I name her?”  
Hannibal smiled,” Of course, what do want to call her?”

Grace giggled as the cat’s scratchy tongue licked her chin. “Her name will be Athena.”  
“What a lovely name Grace.”   
“Can I go show Athena and Hades our new room?”  
Bedelia scratched the kitten’s neck. “Yes go on and don’t ignore Hades.”  
Grace ran up the stairs with Hades at her feet. 

Bedelia walked towards a crying Miranda. “Thank you for-”

Miranda sobbed as she embraced Bedelia. “I was so worried I feared you had died….’’  
Bedelia was in pain, but she wished to console Miranda. “I’m fine Miranda, just a few cuts and bruises.’’  
Miranda pulled back and examined Bedelia from head to toe.  
“What about him?” Miranda said as she continued her examination.  
Bedelia smiled kindly at Miranda, ‘’Hannibal saved my life. I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for him.”  
Miranda quickly stepped up to Hannibal and embraced him tightly. “Thank you sir.”

Releasing a shocked Hannibal Miranda walked back towards the kitchen. “Your room is made up Bedelia.”  
“Well it seems you have gained her respect.”

Hannibal nodded, “It seems as though I have.”

Grabbing his hand Bedelia led Hannibal upstairs to her bedroom.  
“Bedelia you don’t have to share your-‘’

“Hannibal I want to share this room with room with you.”   
Bedelia moved to kiss him but Hannibal stopped her. Dropping to his knees Hannibal grabbed her hand in his. “Bedelia du Maurier………I cannot say it was love at first sight, but I can say that you never left my mind from the moment I laid eyes upon you. I was a fool not to have realized how deep my feelings for you ran, but one who has never felt such an emotion can be blind to such foreign sentiments. I wasted so much time……. I don’t want to waste another minute of our life together. In Florence I saw my ending, but now with you and Grace I see my Beginning. I cannot offer you an eternity, so I offer you my life instead. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
“Yes, Hannibal.”

His heart pulsed with new life as he placed the diamond ring he had hidden in his pocket on her slender finger. Lifting her up in his arms he placed a tender kiss upon her lips.  
Bedelia laughed as twirled her about the room. “How long have you had the ring Hannibal?”  
Bedelia stared at Hannibal in shock as light blush covered his cheeks. “I bought the ring after you told me to meet you at the café.”

Bedelia kissed him passionately, with the kiss she tried to convey all of the love she felt for the man before her. He had the ring since then….  
“You always manage to surprise me Hannibal.”  
Hannibal pecked her lips and pulled her to the door. “Why don’t we go share the good news.”

Bedelia smirked at him. “You just want to rub this in Miranda’s face don’t you?”  
Hannibal smirked, she knew him too well.


	27. chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you once again to everyone who reads and enjoys this story!

Chapter 27

 

In a small chapel, not far from Bedelia's home, Hannibal became a husband. 

The elderly priest had never seen a more lovely family. The groom to be, dressed in a fine black suit, wore a large smile on his face. The couple’s small child spread flowers along the pathway, her lovely blue dress swayed around her as she walked.

The grandmother looked stern, but he could see the twinkle in her eyes that conveyed her joy. 

Finally came the blushing bride...  
The lace dress hugged her hour glass figure perfectly. She looked beautiful....... the look on the grooms face said it all. The couples eyes mirrored the others emotions perfectly.  
Their eyes shone with love and devotion...... the groom kissed her hand as he yelled her up the steps. With a small nod the priest began the ceremony........

 

"I now pronounce you man and wife.”

The little girl and her grandmother clapped as the newlyweds shared their first kiss as man and wife. 

He had married many couples throughout the years, but none of them looked so in love as the ones before him. The handsome couple held their lovely daughters hand as they exited the chapel.

The priest waved good bye as they departed. He was glad they had found each other......... 

 

Miranda tucked Grace into her bed with Hades at her feet and Athena at her head. 

Miranda laughed while listening to Grace's soft snores. She had wanted to stay up with her parents but Miranda had bribed her with stories to leave them be. After ten stories she had finally drifted off to sleep. 

The newlyweds needed time alone....

 

Bedelia giggled as Hannibal carried her over the threshold of the rented cabin. 

"Its bad luck the bride to touch walk across the threshold."

Hannibal, still carrying his bride, shut the door to their room. Without putting her down he walked towards a large chair and sat down.

"Hannibal I believe you can put me down now.”

Hannibal kissed her cheek softly. "I'm afraid I enjoy holding you in my arms far too much to let you go."

Hannibal sighed as Bedelia trailed light kisses along his jaw line. Her hands inside the buttons of his shirt as he undid the small buttons of her dress.   
As they kissed, Hannibal's free hand trailed up her leg slowly.

"Why don't we take bath darling.”

Hannibal preened at her rare use of endearment.

In a swift movement he lifted her up once again. "The wish of my wife is my command."

 

0ne year later.........

Bedelia chased Grace around the field. 

"You can't catch me mum!"

Bedelia chuckled as she tried to catch her breath. Grace churned as her mother fell to the ground.

"Mum!"

Grace rushed to her mother’s side. Pushing the field from her mother’s face she tried to wake her, but her mom did not wake up. 

Grace kissed her mom’s head before she ran for help. 

Miranda was in the kitchen cooking when she heard Grace's cries. 

Miranda rushed outside to a distraught Grace.   
"Randa mum is dead!"

Miranda ran to the spot where Bedelia and Grace had been before.

Dropping to her knees, Miranda checked Bedelia's pulse. 

"She's fine Grace. She just fainted. Bedelia child, wake up come on now. "

Bedelia groaned as opened her eyes. "Miranda I don't feel so well...”

Miranda slowly helped Bedelia to her feet. "I'm going to help to the house. Once we get there I'm going to call the doctor...... of all the days your husband had to choose today to schedule his lecture."

"Grace help me bring yoke things, your mother is going to be all right.”

 

"I cannot answer your call at the moment-"  
Miranda growled as Hannibal's recorded message played again.   
Grace wiped her teary eyes. "Why is the doctor taking so long with mum?”

Miranda kissed her brown curls. “Mother is going to be fine darling.”

The doctor exited the room and walked towards a worried Miranda and Grace. 

"I prescribed her some medications to help her with symptoms, but I recommend she stays in bed. She shouldn't do anything overexerting until I check up on her in a few days. She is resting right now."

"Doctor what is wrong with her?”

"Nothing is wrong, but her she worries me. Her pregnancy is high risk. I mean in all this time, she doesn’t even look pregnant-"

Miranda and Grace gasped. "She is pregnant!"  
"I'm going to have a little sister!”

"Well yes, didn’t I mention it before.....Well anyways if she follows my instructions she should have no difficulty?"

 

Hannibal closed the door behind him and looked around the silent house. Delia and Grace always greeted him by the door. Had something occurred while he was out?  
Rushing up the stairs he began to panic. He didn't know if they had called him or not his phone had died. 

He paused outside of their bedroom and listened to the giggling women inside. 

Hannibal pushed open the door and saw his two girls cuddled up on the bed. Miranda sat on a chair near the bed with a plate of food in her hand. 

"Bedelia you have to eat something."

"Honestly Miranda I'm not hungry."

Miranda spied Hannibal at the door and glared at him. "You have finally arrived! Maybe you can tempt her to eat! Grace Child come along, your parents need to talk."

Grace kissed her mother and father before skipping out of the room. "Here make her eat.”  
Miranda gave Hannibal the plate and exited the room. 

Hannibal placed the plate on the nightstand and took Miranda's vacated seat. 

"Delia dearest, what happened?"

"I fainted in the meadow today while I was playing with Grace." She raised her hand to stop his interruption. "The doctor examined me and I'm fine...... he is concerned about my weight."

"Delia what is wrong are you unwell?” 

Bedelia placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Hannibal. I have been for eleven weeks now. Here I thought I was going through the change early."

Hannibal stared at her in awe. "Your pregnancy will be....."

"He said if I follow his instructions my pregnancy will be fine.”

Hannibal kissed her palm before reaching for the plate of food. 

"Hannibal I'm not hungry-"

"Bedelia I wasn't there for our first child. I will do everything in power to full fill your every desire. Now please indulge me..."

Bedelia grudgingly opened her mouth. Hannibal smiled as fed his beloved wife. 

 

"So my little Grace are excited to have a little brother or sister?”

"Oh yes father I am, but I don't want a little brother."

"Why not?"

"Because boys have cooties! Besides he won't want to play with me."

Hannibal kissed his daughters head. "He will play with you dearest. Now what story do you want?"

"I can only choose one papa?" 

Hannibal laughed, she only ever called him papa when she wanted something. "You can choose as many as you want manipulative child of mine."

An hour later Hannibal walked into their room carrying a large cot. 

"Hannibal what are you doing with that?"

He arranged the army cot near her bed before changing into his night clothes. 

"This will be my new bed." He grabbed her hand before she could speak. "I will not risk harming you or the baby.”

Bedelia pouted, “Darling I can't sleep without you by my side.”

Hannibal kissed her tenderly. His manipulative girls......

"I'm here. Goodnight dearest Delia."


	28. chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware the end is near....... just joking with the beware, but the end is very close.

Chapter 28

Like any woman, Bedelia’s body began to change as their baby grew inside of her. The flat abdomen grew round with life. The weight she gained added to her regal beauty…. supple flesh clung to her once toned body. The fine fabrics she had always worn strained began to strain against her larger breasts and stomach. Golden curls grew thicker and her stomach bigger with every passing day.  
The only difference was Hannibal was positive no other women could possibly compare to his Bedelia. He catered to her every whim and craving. He was at her beck and call at hours of the night. If she desired a pastry or a complex dish he would rush to the kitchen to prepare it. If she ached, he became her personal masseuse, massaging and kneading her pain away.  
When Grace wasn’t with them she was in Miranda’s care. Grace loved to feel the baby kick against her mother’s stomach. She would giggle when Hannibal told her he was kicking because he couldn’t wait to meet his sister.  
They had learned the sex of the baby when Bedelia’s doctor told her it was safe for her to travel. Bedelia was only too glad to leave her bedroom. During the time of her enforced bedrest she had complained and refused to stay in bed. It was only after Hannibal’s constant persuasion did her stubbornness fade. Even then he had to promise her he would return to her bed, but only if she remained put.  
Bedelia spent most of her time outside under the large trees with Grace and Miranda. When Hannibal questioned her actions she would simple smile at him. “I know it’s only a matter of time before the doctor and you plan to confine me to my bed again. I’m in my third trimester Hannibal, 6 months along……. I want to enjoy the fresh air and the grass beneath my feet.”  
Hannibal stood beside a reclined Bedelia while Miranda picked wild flowers with Grace. He adored his darling girls… even Miranda had grown on him. They had reached a compromise of sorts… they shared the kitchen and they even had discussions, that were not unenjoyable.  
“Bedelia-‘’  
“Hush Hannibal… just lie down with me.’’  
Hannibal looked down at his suit with pursed lips, but the look in her eyes softened his resistance.  
“Of course dearest…”

Thunder crashed against the hospital windows, muffling Bedelia's screams of pain. A red faced Bedelia, skin shining with sweat, grabbed Hannibal's hand tightly. 

"Your almost there darling....."

"You’re doing great....just give me another big push." 

A loud rumble tore through the sky as Bedelia pushed.  
The doctor called to the nurse while Hannibal wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I can see his head.....give one big push."

The circulation in Hannibal's hand cut off as Bedelia used her reaming strength to push.  
The cry if an infant brought tears to their eyes. After cleaning the baby the nurse placed the newborn in his mother’s welcoming arms. 

"You have birth to a healthy baby boy, 8 pounds and 5 ounces."

"Welcome to the world Henry Dionysus L-"

Hannibal watched in shock as Bedelia began to hyperventilate, the nurse placed Henry in his arms. 

"Her heart rate is rapidly rising, Doctor! She's going into cardiac arrest!"

Hannibal felt his heart drop as they ushered him out of the room. "Sir were going to take Henry to the nursery. Your wife is in the best of hands the doctor is going to do everything in his power. "

Hannibal paced the room like a caged lion. The minutes that passed felt like hours.

No one was telling him anything. The urge to kill surged through his blood stream. What would he do if Bedelia died? He couldn't lose her...

The doctor entered the room, face tired and somber. "I'm sorry........."


	29. chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here is chapter 29! dedicated to Sueli,Emi,kikuniaaa,Esme,kika,Bluepenhorwood ,luna,gimadca,Sushine,BedeliaDuMaurier,warholie ,favabeans ,mar7920 ,Susana, xMadamRed,bowandfez11,Nat ,Rebecca,me.,dolce,Amaca,lostinthedark, and to fernandacavezas, cruelladevils, ingle_finch, bowandfez11, xMadamRed, BedeliaDuMaurier,Ravane mar7920, kikuniaaa, AshMeadow14, victoriagrayson, Bluepenhorwood, songsofcerulean, MamaMystique, favabeans, cardboardbelt, and kmo as well as 171 guests left kudos on this work!
> 
> thank-you all for the encouragement and lovely comments that made me smile and really made my day! i might post one more chapter but I'm not sure..... hope you all have a fantastic day or night...... hugs xxx

Chapter 29

"I'm sorry......"

Hannibal shook his head in denial. It couldn't be! He shoved the doctor aside and rushed into Bedelia's room.

Her pale body looked frail against the paper white sheets. He neared her bed, his fingers traced the air near her face reverently. 

A son tore through his throat as he cradled Bedelia's lifeless body. 

"Wake up Bedelia please wake up...." he cried softly.

"You can't leave me Bedelia please.....You can't leave me!”

He shook Bedelia roughly. "BEDELIA WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! “He crushed her body to his, tears ran down his into her hair. 

 

"Mr.Du Maurier ? Sir please wake up you are having a nightmare."

Hannibal sprung from the bed, grabbing the frightened nurse he whispered, "Where is my wife?"

"She's fine sir, I promise. We almost lost her but the doctor didn't give up. They had to sedate you after.... well you attacked the security guards as they pulled you from the room. You dislocated their shoulders-"

"Where is my wife?”

"In her room with the baby she has asked for you-"

Hannibal ran out of the room, he pushed open Bedelia’s door.  
His heart soared through the air, his beloved wife sat on the bed feeding their child."

"Hannibal....."

He went to her side touched her face, as if to reassure him of her presence.

"I thought I had lost you...."

Bedelia brushed his hair back before kissing him. "Never."  
"Grace and Miranda are on their way to meet Henry."

Hannibal curled a strand of her hair around his finger. 

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Bedelia pretended to contemplate his question. 

"No I don't think you have.”

"I love you more and more every second that passes and I can't imagine living in a world where you don’t exist. I love you Bedelia."

"I love you Hannibal. Always. "

Hannibal kissed her again. "Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed the whole name thing sorry. just for fun i made him use Bedelias last name why not :) thanks again Ravane!


	30. chapter 30

Chapter 30

He watched his lovely family from his perch by the doorway. His beautiful wife read to their fear children the story of the three little bears.   
The little girl with brown curls popped up. "Mum isn't rude for Goldie locks to into the house that is not hers?"

Little Grace, now 10 years of she, curious just like her father.   
"Yes it is very rude.”

Young Henry hugged his three stuffed bears tightly to his chest as Bedelia continued the story.

"Mum why don't the bears eat her? The little girl is being very rude."

Tears brimmed in the eyes of 5 year old Henry.

"Mom is she going to get eaten? I don't want bears to eat her. "  
"No darling they are not going to eat her. Grace please stop scaring your brother. "

Again she continued this time without interruption. The children were so entranced by the story they did not hear their loving father sneaking up behind them.

"Somebody's been sleeping in my bed and their still in it. The bears approached the bed. They got closer and closer........"

There children screamed as Hannibal roared and scooped them up. 

"Father you scared Henry.”

"Did I not scare you as well?"

Grace flicked her hair back, something did when she wasn't being honest. Something she had picked up from her mother.

"I fear nothing.”

Hannibal smiled at his darling girl. She was so brave and smart, just like her mother. Henry, with blond straight hair and hazel eyes, was more shy and curious. Like he had been when he was a child. He placed the children back on the bed with their mother.  
Miranda yelled, “Children are you ready for our walk?”  
Their little angels jumped up. “Yes Miranda were ready! By Mum by father.”  
The children kissed their parents goodbye and raced down the stairs with Hades and Athena chasing after them. Hannibal took the spot the children had vacated near Bedelia on the bed, pulling her closer he kissed her lips gently.   
“Hello dear wife.”  
She smiled, “Hello dear husband.”  
She curled up next to him and kissed him, sighing in content she pulled away and rested her head on his chest.   
“Beloved tell me a story.”  
Hannibal played with her hair, a smile spreading across his face.   
“Very well, I’m going to tell you one not many people know of. It’s the story of the cannibal and the psychiatrist.”  
“I don’t recall hearing that story before. What is it about?”  
He placed a light kiss on her temple. “It’s about a lonely cannibal who fell in love with his beautiful and cunning psychiatrist.”  
“Do they live happily ever after?”   
“No they do not.”  
Hannibal rolled her over on her back, she looked up at him expectantly.   
“Happily ever after is an ending my dear, our story is just beginning.”  
He kissed her passionately before she could speak. Hannibal would do everything in his power to keep her and his family safe. Endings were inevitable, all good things came to an end eventually. One thing was certain, his family would be happy. Every hour would be special and new memories would be created. When the day came where they would no longer be together they would have the years and the hours.  
“Always the years between us. Always the years. Always the love. Always the hours.”  
“That is beautiful Hannibal. I love you.”  
“I love you too my Bedelia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wont put the end because it always makes me sad. thank you all very much for reading commenting and leaving kudos!


End file.
